Will you help me find a mate?
by UzumakiDragneel
Summary: A simple confession-fail leads to what? A LOT. Including an awful misunderstanding. GraLu VS. NaLu. JERZA too. I suck at summaries. just please READ!
1. tickets

first fanfic. im not used to doing this so yea-.- just wanted to give it a try.

english is NOT my 1st language so bear with me

really sorry if it sucks.

just for fun! :D

* * *

**1st chappy: TICKETS**

"here!"

*bam*

old man Makarov slammed something on his wooden desk.

* * *

The so-called 'strongest team' had just arrived from a mission when Mirajane, to be the first to greet them,

told the team the master wanted to talk to them.

"um.. i think he said something about wanting to give you something" Mirajane told the mages.

* * *

"what's this?" Erza was the first to ask

"5 tickets.. to a resort on an island.. for the five of you" the old master replied, the mages were stunned

eh, perhaps he might've heard about their success on the s-class mission they've just arrived from, well c'mmon it was quite a big accomplishment right..?

or maybe.. he just needed some rest from the headaches the team had always given him.. after all, the stubborn mages didn't ask him for permission before plunging into a dangerous mission.

it was a shock for the old man that they didn't ask for permission, especially erza the responsible one, is on the team.

well, whatever, either way they accepted the tickets.. without further questions.

* * *

"i can't believe it!" lucy jumped up and down with a huge grin drawn on her face

can't blame her for being so excited, it's been a while since the princess have experienced total relaxation

"yay! the beach! fishes!" happy is excited as well

"no,no,no!" natsu yelled. "do not tell me we have to ride some moving vehicle to get there" the mighty dragon slayer feared he might experience

his terrible sickness agaaain.

"tch, pathetic" the ice mage smirked "what kind of a dragon slayer experience motion sickness"

natsu growled "the one that would beat the hell out'ya just about now" putting on a fist he faced grey, who as well positioned himself for battle.

"STOP IT" erza looked at grey nad natsu with those dark eyes.

they almost forgot erza was right behind them, both mages behaved.

"we'll leave tomorrow morning. for now pack your bags and take some rest " erza then waved goodbye and headed home,

grey as well did so.

Lucy started 'leaping' home

"uh, excited much?"

lucy jumped at shock, it seems that she didn't realize natsu and happy were still right behind her, following her.

"aren't you going home now?" lucy asked

"yeah, isn't that where we're going?" natsu answered as if lucy had just asked such a stupid question

"you dont live at my house!" she yelled, annoyed at what natsu told her.

"sheesh, alright, i'll head home" a bit dissapointed, natsu turned to go home

"c'mmon happy"

"aye"

lucy waved goodbye.._idiot_.. she thought. a smile fell on her lips

* * *

suckish -.-


	2. will you help me find a mate?

**second chapter ((:**

* * *

**2nd chappy: will you help me find a mate?**

- LUCY"S HOME

the stellar mage have just finished packind her stuff for the trip

"all done! now for a hot bath" lucy headed to the bathroom

while laying on the tub, she suddenly thought about natsu

"...i wonder what's wrong with him.." she whispered to herself

the dragon slayer have been acting weird lately. He was still him, but he wasn't that cheerful anymore, it seemed like there was something

he wasn't telling her. During their missions, he always looked so down, even after defeating the great Deliora, he didn't look so happy, and worse,

(i couldn't think of anyone so i used Deliora)

he didnt even brag about his victory. weird.

"ugh" the stellar mage mumbled. "i wish there's something i can do for him"

wait, what? since when did lucy became so concerned for him. she felt her body chilled a bit.

_he's my bestfriend. I guess it's normal to be concerned_. she thought

well, she had a point.

after thinking too much, she finally stood, dried up, and got dressed for bed.

she then went to her bedroom and..

"yo"

natsu was there slouching at her bed ever so comfortable and happy was already sleeping.

"you! i thought i sent you home!" lucy rumbled, annoyed once again

"i did went home and packed, im tired, i'll sleep now" natsu positioned himself on her bed, getting ready to sleep

"h..hhey" lucy stuttered, not able to scold the dragon slayer since he was already snoring deeply

"darn. he slept already" lucy sighed. "he does this everytime, i guess it's alright"

she then turned off the lights and lied on her bed, next to him, though she backed away as far as possible.

not very long she fell asleep

* * *

**the next morning! :D**

lucy was still deep in her sleep but something woke her up, she felt warmth around her body.

she opened her eyes wide enough to get a glimpse of natsu's arms around her.

natsu's arms are around me. she thought to herself and blushed a bit.

she wasn't too shocked since she thought natsu would still be sleeping, cause he wouldn't hug her if he was awake, right?... or would he?

she turned her body around to face natsu

"waa!" she was surprised

natsu had his eyes wide open, looking at her, and yet, not taking his arms off her.

"wh..what are you doing?" lucy spoke shyly

"eh?" natsu then came to his senses and removed his arms around her, blushing.

"so, you're awake" natsu asked

lucy didn't reply since it was such an obvious question. idiot.

for a few seconds they caught themselves staring at each other. eye to eye.

_woa._

but then lucy felt the urge to stand up,_ it's getting weird_, she thought

she left natsu still lying on the bed, not yet getting over what've just occured

_what was that_. he might've thought.

lucy, still a bit shocked, started heading out the room. she just needed to go out, away from him

* * *

**natsu's POV**

_this is the time to tell her, im totally gonna tell her now._ he thought to himself

what was he talking about?

he practiced in his thoughts. _lucy will you be my mate. lucy will you be my mate. lucy will you be my mate._

it turned out it was actually his so called 'mating season'

he might be the only dragon without a mate. gazeel and levy were already going out at that time.

this was why he always felt down. he wanted a mate. he needed a mate.

a mate. lucy. her bestfriend. he wanted her as his mate.

for so long he has been hiding his feelings for lucy, he loved her.

so without further hesitation he called her name

* * *

"hey, luce"

lucy froze, she was already reaching for the door knob

_what does he want!_, she thought to herself while turning to face natsu who was already sitting up.

"lucy.. can you.." he paused

_oh no. what is he thinking!_ lucy was literally going crazy inside her thoughts. a bit excited i guess? but why?

* * *

**natsu's pov**

_this is it. pull yourself together_

but then he looked at the face of his bestfriend

she looks rather nervous and confused

he felt dissapointed. what if she wouldn't like him back?

hesitation filled his mind.

_ i..i didn't think this through_

out of his nervousness, he finally felt his lips move

but wait. what did he say?

* * *

"lucy.. will you.."

here it comes..

"will you help me find a mate?" natsu blurted out

"what?" she responded without a reaction

but in her mind...

_whhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaat! help him find a mate?_

she was suspecting he would confess to her that he liked her. since he was cuddling her just a while ago. but no. he asked for help to find a mate

_well i guess its better right_. she sighed. she was confused of her feelings.

well let's see what was going on on natsu's mind

* * *

**natsu's pov**

_whhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaat! i blurted out the wrong thing! i was so nervous. damnit! now everything's screwed up_

poor natsu

* * *

"what do you mean, help you find a mate?" lucy asked for the second time

natsu then began explaining to her about dragons' mating season, he had no choice but to continue what he started.

"ohh" lucy giggled. "that's why you've been acting so down"

well yea, that's one reason, another is that i havent told you how much i like you. natsu thought to himself

"yea" he replied to lucy, forcing a smile on his lips

"no prob! it'll be fun, i will help you" lucy smiled back "but now we have to get ready fo the trip" she changed the subject

"wake happy up, the others might be waiting for us"

as they head to the guild, it seems like something's troubling lucy

_i have to help him find a girlfriend? what if i dont want to_. she thought

but then she immediately shook her head, wanting to erase what's going on her mind. it was weird for her to be thinking like that.

she should feel happy to help her bestfriend. but there's something that she felt she just couldn't understand.

"oi luce, you alright?"natsu asked her "why are you shaking your head all of a sudden?"

"eh? nothing!" lucy was quick to respond

"lucy's weird" happy mocked her

lucy growled, she was just about to attack the flying cat but someone called her name.

"oii lucy! natsu! happy!" grey smirked, seeing the two come to the guild together, he thought something must be up.

erza who was beside him became suspicious too.

"what's with that smirk?" lucy asked grey, it was bothering her

"nothing, lovebirds" grey's smirk grew

lucy twitched

"natsu did you sleep with lucy?" erza suddenly asked

"uh..eh" natsu was stuttering. weird of him to stutter like that

"anyways" erza interrupted natsu, changing the subject "let's go now shall we?"

she then pulled to her what seems like a wheelbarrow of luggages.

"a..are you gonna bring all that?" lucy curiously asked

"these are just my swimwear, would you mind carrying that for me" she pointed to the other luggages next to here

"n..not at all..ehe" lucy forced a smile and headed to the luggages

she was getting herself positioned to carry the heavy luggages when pink-headed natsu stopped her

"i'll carry it" he then lifted the luggages as if it weighed like nothing

lucy then blushed.. "kay"

* * *

**okay, so i was rushing a bit. haha. sorry i get very impatient at times**

**review:)**


	3. were you awake?

3rd chap!

there will be some OOC.

review please!... please. :D

* * *

**Meanwhile in a train heading to the mages' destination..**

Happy was in between Gray and Lucy, facing Erza and Natsu.

"I feel sorry for Natsu" Lucy stared at the all so mighty dragon slayer who looked as if he was dying at that moment.

"He's gonna be alright" Erza then slammed Natsu's head unto her lap

The three mages facing her twitched, pretending they didn't see anything

**-x-**

Few minutes passed by and Erza, Happy and Natsu fell asleep.

Lucy was left awake with the ice mage.

"So.." Gray broke the silence "what's going on between you and flamebrain?"

Confused Lucy stared at Gray for a moment.

"Wh..what do you mean? She finally responded.

"Just this morning you went to the guild together" said Gray

Lucy suddenly looked nervous. "w..well um"

"..and I've noticed he seems to treat you differently" Gray quickly added

Lucy then panicked, _what should I say!_

"hahaa..ha, wh..what are you talking about" Lucy was patting Gray while faking a laugh

"What's so funny?" Gray looked weirdly on Lucy

"If you don't want to talk about it you can just say so." he sounded serious

_What's with him? Why is he asking these questions all of a sudden? _Lucy thought. _Just a while ago he was teasing both of us and know he's so serious._

Lucy stopped patting Gray's shoulders.

"He wants me to help him find a girlfriend."

"What?" Gray asked with a surprised tone.

"We're just best friends Gray" She responded to him and he smirked

"Hey can I ask you something?.." Lucy added

"Hn?"

"When we were at the house during the mission...did you know what happened?" She asked

"What do you mean?" Gray looked at her, confused.

"I mean were you awake?" Lucy changed the question

"uh nevermind Gray" she regretted asking him

_I guess he was asleep.. _she thought

**-x-**

**Flashback... during the s-class mission**

Team Erza is up against a monster named Deliora, which they have to defeat according to the s-class mission they accepted.

_(Reminder. This has nothing to do with the Cursed island mission on an episode on fairytail. So don't be confused)_

Erza left Natsu and Gray to face up with Deliora, while she deals with the members of a dark guild who awakened the perilous demon. The dark guild had plans to devour a certain wealthy village to posses their riches. They've awakened the great Deliora to accompany them in executing the villagers.

Lucy and Happy was sent to help the villagers evacuate while the battle occurs.

Gray was the first to attack. "Ice-make sword!" he came running to Deliora but the creature noticed him and quickly countered his attack. Its sharp claws slashed across Gray's body causing him to crash on the ground.

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu stared deeply to Deliora, ready devour the wicked creature for what it's done to Gray.

"Salamander's fist!" He rolled up a burning fist and blasted it to the demon

Apparently it seemed to take no effect on the creature. As a respond to to Natsu's attack, Deliora slammed him with its bear hands, causing the Dragon Slayer to come tumbling over to Grey.

"Natsu!" the ice mage stood up, ignoring the long, deep cuts around his body.

"Hn, my turn..." He smirked, again positioning himself for battle, as if he's not hurt at all

"Ice make..."

"Gray!" the ice mage's attack was interrupted.

"Huh?" he turned his head to the voice calling him.

He sees Erza, who seemed to be successful with her battle with the dark mages. _Just as expected. _He thought

"You can't defeat it on your own." Erza, who was still panting, held one hand on Gray's shoulder. "We have to work together."

Gray sighed, feeling a bit underestimated, but he soon accepted the idea.

"Let's do this." He responded

"Hey!" Natsu, who was just standing up, called to them. "Count me in."

The three mages smirked and got ready for an attack. But Gray's vision was starting to blur, and all of a sudden he fell on the ground.

"What happened?" Erza knelt down to help Gray while Natsu already headed to Deliora.

Erza noticed that Gray's shirt had blood all over it and it was also slashed.

She slid up his shirt and saw the long, deep wounds "You're severely injured." She sighed

"You can't fight in this condition."

"I..its noth..ing.." Gray stuttered. He still wanted to fight but it seems his body was giving up. His wounds were too deep and much blood was dripping each second, which caused him to pass out.

"Damn it!" Erza felt helpless, she had no idea what to do since she couldn't leave Natsu alone with Deliora and take care of Gray.

"The villagers are safe!" Lucy shouted at a distance, waving while running towards Erza and Gray.

_Great timing Lucy and Happy. _Erza smiled

Lucy and Happy reached the mages, They stood in front of both, staring widely on Gray's injured body.

"What.."

"Take him to safe place" Erza interrupted Lucy, she was in a hurry "wrap up his wounds, make sure the bleeding stop."

Lucy nodded with a determined look. Without further questions she wrapped Gray's arms around her shoulders and gripped his waist.

"Let's go Happy" the flying cat gripped on Gray's shirt to help Lucy carry him.

Erza went to Natsu who was still holding off Deliora through the whole time. _Time for battle._

**-x-**

After a few minutes, Lucy found an open, abandoned house. She quickly headed to the bedroom and lied Gray on the bed. She called for her celestial spirit, Virgo, while Happy unequipped his wings and dropped exhausted on the living room.

"You called for me?" the pink haired maiden waited for directions.

"Can you take care of his injuries." Lucy responded

Virgo started cleaning his cuts and sewed some who were too open. Not very long the injuries were already wrapped up.

"Well done, thanks!" Lucy smiled and sent Virgo back to the Spirit World.

She was the only one awake since Happy have already slept on the couch where he dropped. She sat on the other side of the bed, near Gray.

"I wonder if Natsu's alright" she said to herself, beginning to worry.

Her mind was filled with worry. Worried if Natsu have been hit by Deliora. Worried if he had gotten any injuries like Gray's. Worried if she might still see him later. Specifically, she was worried about Natsu.

"Damn it Natsu! why do you worry me so much." she sighed

Then all of a sudden an arm reached out and grabbed her by her waist, causing her to be lied down. "Eeep!" She shrieked. She then realized Gray was holding her with both of his arms around her waist. She felt his nose touch the back of her head. She blushed.

"uh..Grey?" She checked to see if he was awake

There was no reply. Instead she heard Gray whisper a groan.

_He might be in hurt and needed to grab something? _She tried to reason out to decided not leave that position even though it felt awkward.

Every second she feels his cool breathe on her neck which tickles her and makes her blush even 's grip on her is also becoming tighter, and they collide closer and closer until she can feel his whole body with hers. Few minutes passed by and Lucy's awkward feeling started to fade, and soon she finds herself comfortable in Gray's arms. Not very long she fell asleep in His arms.

**End of Flashback..**

_Yes.. I was awake, Lucy. _

Gray thought to himself, smiling.

* * *

woo!

review pls..

should i continue? :)


	4. Beaches Resort&Spa

Fourth chap.

Thank you for your reviews, really:)

There's not much in this chapter…but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Finally, hours of travel have ended. The mages now reached their destination…

Welcome to Beaches Resorts & Spa! _(I borrowed the name, hihi:)_

"We're here!" Lucy's eyes sparkled with her hands clasped together as they stood on the entrance of the hotel they're staying in.

"Yay! Lucy-chan!" Happy flew and joined hands with Lucy as they twirl around like little kids.

Erza broke their joyful cheer "I've got the keys, let's head to our rooms."

They handed their belongings to the bellboy, "Take it to room 502 and 503" said Erza.

She then went to the elevator with Happy and Lucy. Gray, who was carrying on his shoulders the still-unconscious Salamander, had no choice but to take the stairs because of Natsu's condition.

"See you!" Happy waved at them with a teasing look on his face. The elevator door closed.

"Couldn't you have just carried Natsu and fly to the room?" Lucy asked

"Aye!" Happy chuckled. _Clever cat. _Lucy thought.

**-x-**

_Darn, this egghead is really heavy. _Gray complains to himself while struggling to reach the eleventh floor where their room was. The hotel was quite tall.

_Few more steps and I'll soon be on.. 4__th__ floor! _Frustration filled him after seeing the sign 4th floor on the wall. "OH C'MON!" he finally shrieked. But instead of anger filling his mind, he suddenly thought about Lucy.

_What if I confess to her._

_She might feel..the same_

_or not._

Minutes passed by without him noticing that they've already reached the 8th floor. He was too troubled about his true feelings for Lucy. He couldn't control what he feels that he might even consider confessing to her, and knowing that Natsu asked Lucy to find him a girlfriend just supports his plan.

"Lucy.." he whispered to himself

"Eh? Said something?"

"What the?" Grey threw Natsu on the ground.

"Ouch, you jerk!" Natsu angrily said.

"You were awake!" Grey pointed a finger on him.

"Well, yea. Your girlish scream woke me." said Natsu, while standing up.

Gray growled. His temper started burning up.

"But that was…"

he stopped and saw the sign '8th floor' …

"4 floors ago!" he continued before chasing after Natsu, who laughed hardly while dashing through the floors.

"Why didn't you tell me idiot!" Gray kept on running after him even after reaching the 11th floor. They were now heading to their room while chasing each other.

"Serves you right!" Natsu, unable to stop laughing, quitted running and rubbed his aching tummy. "Cant..stop..laughing.." he stuttered between his cackle.

"Flame-brain! Get ready to die!"

Natsu turned around and saw an angry Gray running towards him with a fist ready. He finally stopped laughing and put on smirk instead. He rolled up a fist as well. "Bring it on."

Only a few inches separated both of their fists on each one's face when the door in front of them opened…

"NATSU! GRAY!" it seems they were exactly in front of room 502, Lucy and Erza's room. Erza opened the door just in time to see the scene.

"eh?" Natsu and Gray paused and turned their heads to see the Titania's daunting eyes looking on both of them.

Both shrieked like a little girl, and soon their supposed-to-be meeting fists of fury turned to an arm on each other's shoulder.

Natsu trembled with his arm around Grey's shoulder, and Grey twitched with his own on Natsu's shoulder. They bear such an awkward position and faced Erza. "H..hey..Ee..rza" they stuttered.

"Here are the keys to our room" Happy came out and passed through the raging Erza, holding a key with him.

"Your room is 503" Erza said before shutting the door in front of the trembling mages.

_Im sharing a room…with him..? _

The mages glared at each other with disgust and when they came to their senses, they immediately separated from their awkward position.

-x-

_Room 502.._

Lucy stared blankly on the ceiling while lying on her big, soft white bed. "Im boreed" she crossed her arms.

"Erza do you wanna go to the bea…."

Her eyes widened after seeing Erza dressed in a two-piece bathing suite with a long purple dress over it.

"You're not dressed up yet." Erza glared at her, evily.

Lucy jumped off her bed. "I..i'll dress up now!" She went to pick up her pink two piece and put on over a long-sleeved white see-through shirt that reached just above her knees. She fixed her hair up and decorated her ears with a yellow flower she picked when they just arrived at the resort.

"Ready!"

The girls headed to room 503, to invite the three to come with them.

*_knock *knock*_

The ice mage and the fire dragon rushed to the door, pushing each other away.

"I'll open it!"

"No, I will!"

They tend to become competitive whenever they're together, in whatever way, even in such small, stupid things.

"Move aside, I heard the knock first!"

"Make me!"

The girls on the other side of the door could clearly hear their nonsense argument. Erza twitched as she tried to control her temper. "ca..calm down Ee..erza" Lucy was bothered.

Happy, behind the two rivals, finally had it with the never-ending competition they had.

"I'll open it!" he flew passed the still arguing mages.

*_door opens_

The quarrel ceased when the mages spotted Erza and Lucy in front of them.

Gray and Natsu took a second look at the girls in front, this time from head to toe.

"Let's go to the beach!" Lucy beamed.

* * *

Review! Exciting chapters are yet to come...

Tell me if you see some mistakes. Feel free to give me tips.. :D


	5. NaLu!

Chap. five!

Thank you for your reviews, :D you guys are the best.

Don't expect too much in this episode. Lucy and Natsu are still just best friends after all. Well in this episode they are.. wait for upcoming chapters..

And yes.. Gray likes Lucy;)

Thank you for encouraging me! I'll do my best.

* * *

"Wow" Lucy's eyes sparkled once again. She felt her jaw drop as she slowly runs her head across the view of the startling, blue ocean.

She saw Natsu and Happy race to the sea. Without delay, she took of her see-through white cardigan, and revealed a clearer view of her flawless perfect body in her pink two-piece outfit. Grey, who was behind her twitched. Lucy took her white cardigan along with the flower on her ear and threw them near where Erza was sunbathing. She jogged through the white, warm sand and plunged to where Natsu was.

"Oi, Lucy!" she stood straight and turned her head

*SPLASH*

She felt gallons of water slammed to her face.

"HAHAHA! You could've seen your face!" Natsu pointed a finger on her while laughing.

"Natsu you idiot!" She took revenge and used her hands to slap the water unto Natsu's direction.

They exchanged in taking on revenge in the same way and soon they saw themselves laughing and enjoying splashing water to each other.

_Im glad he's back to his old, fun self. _ Lucy smiled.

"They liiiiike each other" Happy giggled and headed his way to go fishing.

Gray watched them play. _Tch. Best friends huh? _He thought to himself

While watching them, he noticed something.

"H..hey..Watch out!" he alarmed the two.

"Huh?" Natsu and Lucy turned to see what he was talking about when a huge wave came crashing down on them.

Erza and Gray saw what happened. Erza stood up and headed to see if they were alright, Gray as well did so. The waters cleared up and soon they saw Natsu and Lucy's body on the sand. Actually, only Lucy's body lied on sand, since Natsu's was on top of her. Erza and Gray stopped after noticing their odd position.

"Eh?" Lucy and Natsu slowly opened their eyes. _What just happened?_

Both mages froze after seeing each other's face too close to touching.

Lucy felt a warm weight on her. She realized that Natsu's body was on top of her, resting without any gap. She felt his six pack abs touching her naked belly. She could hardly breathe with his solid, warm chest lying on her delicate ones. Lucy blushed.

"Natsu..could you.." She started

Natsu blinked a few times, trying to recover from the weakening powers Lucy had whenever he meets a gaze with her chocolate brown eyes. _Pull yourself together man! _He thought to himself.

Natsu planted a hand beside Lucy's head to support him as he stood up. "Sorry Luce" He grinned and offered a hand down to her.

Lucy didn't hesitate to grab the hand reaching down on her. "Tha..thanks" She stuttered as he helped her stand up. She was still blushing.

Natsu looked away. "What is it?" Lucy asked. Her blushing stops.

Natsu turned his head to face Lucy, grinning once again.

"Let's race!" He challenged Lucy while pointing at a direction far from them.

"No way. I don't want to run." She replied with her arms crossed.

"Oh c'mon Luce, you're not fun at all." Natsu looked at her with disappointment.

She sticked out a tongue on him.

Natsu stared widely at what she was doing. _I wouldn't do that if I were you._ A dirty thought pops up in his mind.

"What are you staring at?" Lucy stopped what she was doing.

Natsu shook his head to get the thought off his mind. After that, he faced Lucy and a huge smirk formed in his lips.

"What's with youuuuwaaah!" Lucy's question turned into a high shriek when she felt Natsu's finger digging in her sides.

"Hahaha..Stop..Hahaha..Tickling.." Natsu stopped and soon finds himself being chased by Lucy.

"You better run!" Lucy warned.

"Haha! Last one there is lamer than Gray!" Natsu kept on running towards the direction he pointed a while ago, considering that they were having a race.

_You're as clever as your cat. _Lucy smiled and soon accepted his challenge. "Fine!" She started catching up on him.

-x-

Grey and Erza have been watching them the whole time.

Erza smiled, and headed back to sunbathing.

Grey still stood on his position, staring at the two 'best friends' 'till they went further.

And Happy..well he was still fishing.

"Pathetic" Grey sighed as he headed to the outdoor bar.

He was about to order a drink when someone called to him.

"Gray-sama!" He turned his head

His eyes opened widely after seeing who called him..

"Juvia?"

-x-

After running quite a distance they finally reached their finish line.

"Haa!..You..lose" Natsu mocked, he was still panting.

"No fair." Lucy crossed her arms and pouted her lips, looking like a little girl.

Natsu giggled. He always thought she looked cute whenever she does that.

"So.. you lost" Natsu placed his hands behind his head. "You have to treat me" He smiled.

"You didn't say anything like that!" Lucy was quick to react.

"Yes I did." Natsu forced.

"Fine, where do want to go?" Lucy gave in.

Soon they find themselves roaming around the resort. They've tried several restaurants and visited gift shops. Whenever Lucy spots a place she wanted to visit, she reaches for Natsu's hand and drags him to that place, same for Natsu. Hours passed by without them noticing, it was getting dark. Not to mention they were only wearing their swimwear the whole time, but they seem not to mind, they were too busy enjoying.

"I'm exhausted." Lucy complained as they head back to the beach.

Natsu ignored what she said when he spotted what looks like a..campfire!

He grabbed Lucy's hand and headed to the fire.

When they reached, they saw a part of the beach decorated with lights and lanterns, the coconut trees were ornamented with shiny items. There was a huge campfire settled in the middle. There were people, particularly couples who danced around the fire while a romantic, slow song plays.

"What's this?" asked Lucy.

Natsu pointed to the sign that says 'Couple's night'

Lucy suddenly blushed after reading what it says and realizing that Natsu was still holding her hand.

Natsu saw her blush a bit and recognized that he was still holding her hands. He lets go.

"You..wanna hang out for a bit?" He asked Lucy, smiling.

"Natsu.." she blushed harder "this is 'couples' night"

"I know, silly" He giggled while messing up Lucy's hair with his hands.

She felt a bit annoyed. "Stop it" She whispered

He held her hand once more, and lead her to where the couples where dancing

"Na..Natsu what are…"

"Shh..you're so noisy Luce" He interrupted her. She felt annoyed, again

"Look. Just think of it as…a unique way of hanging out." said Natsu. _Wait what?_ He didn't know what he was saying. _Just agree with me, Luce, please. _

"F..fine!" She replied "But tomorrow we start searching for your girlfriend" Lucy added so that Natsu wouldn't have the idea that she liked him. After Natsu asked her for help to find him a mate that morning, it became clear to her that Natsu only sees her as his best friend.. well that's what she thought

_Darn, I totally forgot about what I told her. _Natsu thought to himself

"Okay" he faked a smile.

_I'll tell you soon, Luce. _

Natsu grabbed Lucy's waist with his left hands, his right hands holding Lucy's hand tightly. Lucy blushed, she felt her arms raised and rested on Natsu's shoulders. Lucy cocked her head a bit, just enough to face Natsu.

He smiled down at her. "Lucy.. I.."

"Natsu! Lucy!" Natsu didn't finish his statement when Happy suddenly appeared beside them.

"Eeep!" both of them shrieked like a little girl, yes, even Natsu. They parted from each other

"Erza told me to look for you. I'ts getting late" Happy held a huge teasing smile on his face. "You liiike each other"

Lucy blushed. Natsu looked away, pissed off, ignoring Happy.

"NaLu!" Happy shouted.

"What?" Natsu turned his head back to him.

"Natsu plus Lucy!" Happy explained "NaLu!"

Lucy blushed before chasing after Happy. "Youuuuu!" She left Natsu standing still.

_NaLu huh... _A smirk formed in Natsu's lips.

* * *

There you go...

SORRY I had to cut the NaLu scene, I didn't want to overdo it.

Lots will still be happening throughout the story.

The 'Juvia' thing will be explained in the next chapter.

Pleaseee feel free to give suggestions. tell me if you see mistakes

Don't forget to review. I want to know what you think about it :)


	6. not possible?

Chap 6.

Sorry it took longer that usual..had some last minute changes:))

I hope you like it.. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

The morning's sunshine met its way unto the stellar mage's drowsy eyes.

"Morning already?" she yawned, stretching both of her arms to her sides

"Good morning Erza~" she greeted

Erza stood up and stretched as well "Morning" she replied in a calm tone

Lucy went out the terrace to feel the early breeze. "Hm, what to do today" she asked herself while gazing down at the beach.

There were already people at the beach. Lucy squinted her eyes and observed the tiny-looking people from afar. She noticed most of them were couples.

_Oh damn. _She remembered. _I told Natsu I'll help him find a girlfriend today. _She sighed, pouting a bit.

"Alright, best friend, let's go find you a girl" she whispered to herself.

_I guess I have to help him…whether I like it or not. _

_How shall I start…_ she noticed a group of girls jogging on the shore.

"Erza…" She looked back to where Erza was "Do you happen to have some…binoculars?"

Erza stood up and headed to her wheelbarrow of luggage. (which I have no idea how it fitted to the door)

"What for?"

"N-nothing, err, sight-seeing!" Lucy reasoned instead. She thought telling Erza that she was going to observe some ladies would sound…odd.

Erza tossed the binoculars to her. "Here."

"T-thanks" Lucy stuttered, barely able to catch the thing.

She placed the binoculars in front of her eyes and runs her head through the group of girls she saw a while ago.

_Hm, they look okay. _She felt a bit self-conscious

_I wonder how should I hook one up with him.. _Just the though of it makes her sick for some reason

She continues searching with her binoculars.

"Lucy's a pervert."

She twitched after hearing a statement she didn't like. She took the binoculars away from her eyes and saw Natsu on the terrace right next to theirs.

"Natsu!" she blushed after realizing Natsu was just in his boxers.

"G-go dress up.." she continued, pointing a finger on him.

Natsu looked down to what he was wearing. "huh?" a grin formed in his lips

"What. You don't like what I'm wearing?" He teased, putting both of his hands behind his head, making him look sexier.

Lucy blushed harder and looked away.

"Who are you spying on?" Natsu asked

"I wasn't spying!" Lucy yelled at him, sill looking on the other direction.

"I was… looking for a girl for you" she continued

Natsu's eyes widened _What the hell! I forgot to tell her last night!_

He gasped and stared right at Lucy. _I'm gonna tell her_

"Lucy..I.." He paused again, looking around. He noticed the huge gap between the terrace where she was and where he was standing.

_This isn't a good place to admit my feelings..__I can't grab her and give her kiss after I tell her. _He thought, not even considering the fact that he was only in his boxers_  
_

"W-what's wrong?" Lucy asked while slightly peeking to see him

"Meet me at the beach, now!" He dashed away before Lucy can even say a word.

"Eh?"

Lucy, still confused, headed her way to the beach.

Natsu raced his way through the flight of stairs, he was already dressed up.

_I'm coming Luce. _He continued running with a huge smile on his face.

-x-

*_ting!*_

The elevator reached the ground floor, Lucy stepped out.

"Hi miss!" A girl in the resort staff's uniform approached her. The conversation went on…

"Y-yes?"

"May I interview you?"

"Huh? About what?"

"It's the month of February, and if you haven't noticed, the resort is hosting events for couples, like the couples' night" The girl explained

"We're interviewing teen girls about stuff like their ideal boyfriend and others and we're going to post it on the wall, don't worry we won't put your name if you don't want to."

"Sure, you can interview me" She couldn't deny after seeing the girl's bright smile

"Yes! Please sit here.." the girl aided her to a sit

"Let's start" the girl said, it was exactly the same time Natsu reached the ground floor

Natsu looked around and saw Lucy sitting down with a girl.

"Oi Lucy!" He interrupted them

"I said meet me at the beach, didn't I?" he crossed his arms and glared down at her

"This must be your boyfriend." The girl in the uniform said

Lucy blushed red. "No he's not!"

"Natsu, wait for a sec., she's just going to interview me."

"Interview?" Natsu asked

"You may start" Lucy told the girl, ignoring Natsu

Natsu sat down to the chair beside Lucy.

"First question, can you describe your ideal boyfriend?"

Lucy blushed after hearing the question. Knowing that Natsu was right beside her made her hesitate to answer

"Well.." she started "I would like a guy who's tough" she blushed "..but caring at the same time..and he has to funny" she tried her best to keep it simple and not too specific.

_Gosh I wish Natsu doesn't notice I'm describing him. _She thought, peeping over to Natsu, who absolutely have no reaction.

The girl then went to ask some other questions to Lucy, all related to love. Natsu tried his best to remember everything he heard.

Minutes passed by..

"Last question.."

"Do you think it's possible for best friends to become lovers?"

Lucy's eyes widened, the last question stroke her.

Natsu sat there, waiting for Lucy's answer.

_I.. I wish.. _Lucy thought. She remembered the morning before they traveled, when Natsu asked her to help him find a girlfriend. She felt stupid, recalling that she thought he was going to admit his feelings. He secretly loved his best friend, but she thought he doesn't feel the same way.

She gasped before answering..

"No… not at all."

She bit her lip and tried her best not to cry.

Natsu clearly heard her answer. He just sat there, staring blankly.

_It's not..possible? _he thought to himself. He felt an ache in his chest.

It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Finished! Thank you very much ma'am" the girl broke the silence

Natsu and Lucy stood up.

"So.." Lucy faced Natsu "Why'd you want to meet me at the beach?"

Natsu changed his plans after hearing Lucy's answer to the last question.

"Uh.." Natsu scratched his head "I forgot"

Lucy stared at him with an annoyed expression.

"Bye!" Natsu dashed right away without letting Lucy say a word. He headed back to their hotel room.

_What's with him.. _

She stood still for a few seconds then thought of something..

"Oh my gosh" she whispered. _Don't tell me he noticed I was describing him at the first question. _She shivered. "Stupid me!" she said to herself

She kept on blaming herself. "Stupid me! Stupid me!" she was so depressed. She thought Natsu was going to start ignoring her.

"Are you alright?" a gentle voice asked

She looked up and saw Gray looking down on her with a worried look.

"Y-yup.." she faked a smile

"Something bothering you?"

"Nothing..really." she was about to walk away when a hand grabbed her wrist

"You, want to hang out for a while?" Gray asked

"Hm" Lucy thought for a while "I could use a drink"

Both headed to the bar and ordered a drink.

-x-

Natsu was still running. Don't wonder, eleven floors is not to be taken likely.

_..Not... possible? _

His legs were giving up so he crouched down and accompanied his legs with his arms. He started running again, well, crawling hastily would be the term. He had a wicked look on his face.

_Why Luce. Why. _He growled, showing his canines

Finally, eleventh floor.

He already spotted room 503. He continued running towards it, not really sure why he was in such a hurry.

Room 503. He grabbed the knob and rapidly entered the room.

*BAM* he slammed the door behind him and dropped on his knees, panting.

_WHY IS IT NOT POSSIBLE?_

-x-

A set of empty bottles lined up in front of the half-conscious Lucy. Who knew she was such a drinker.

She was about to grab another bottle but Gray stopped her. "That's enough."

"Just...one…last.." Lucy stuttered

"No. You're drunk"

Lucy groaned.

"I shouldn't have asked you to come if I knew this would happen." Said Gray

"Is there something wro-" He didn't get to finish his question when Lucy stood up and faced him.

Lucy helped herself with both of her arms as she leaped nearer to Gray. The ice mage sat still and watched what she was trying to do.

"G-gray.." She leaned to him with an arm on his shoulder. Gray placed his hands on her waist, grabbing the opportunity to pull her closer.

Lucy placed her arm around Gray's neck. Gray felt his heart pumped faster.

She gently moved her head closer…closer…and placed his mouth near his ear. Gray sighed, he was expecting it was going to be close to his lips instead of his ear.

Lucy's lips moved.. "I.."

he tightened his grip on her waist.

Lucy continued.. "need….toilet.."

Gray's jaw dropped, he felt his eyes twitch. He could've been expecting something different would come out of her mouth.

His grip loosened and he felt his arms slide to his side, he felt stupid.

"now.." Lucy added

Gray stood up and immediately carried Lucy in his arms, bride-style.

He asked for the nearest bathroom and headed there.

"I'll..uh..wait for you here." He puts Lucy down in front of the bathroom door.

He turned around and was about to take a step when Lucy grabbed the back of his shirt and viciously dragged him inside the bathroom. "eep.." Gray shrieked a little.

In a snap he found himself inside the girls' bathroom, behind him was the door and in front was Lucy. Her eyes were only half-opened when she turned around and started dragging herself towards the toilet.

_What the hell. _Gray panicked in his mind. He reached to the knob behind him and locked the door. He stared at Lucy who stopped in front of the toilet.. _Sh-should I close my eyes? _He thought

He decided he didn't want to be a pervert and shut his eyes close.

_*bam* _

He heard a thump on the direction where Lucy was. At first he hesitated to open his eyes, but when he heard Lucy's groan he right away did so.

"Lucy!" he rushed to her after seeing her situation. She was on her knees in front of the toilet bowl, her hands were on the seat supporting her weight as she vomited to the bowl.

Gray knelt down and positioned himself behind her, just in time to catch Lucy who passed out after throwing up.

Bits of what came out of her were still around her mouth. Gray didn't felt disgust, instead he looked for a napkin to wipe it off.

_No napkins? _Gray thought after looking around and not seeing any tissues.

He looked down his shirt. _Ah. Good thing I haven't stripped yet. _

Gently, he placed Lucy on his lap and took off his shirt.

After doing so, he wiped around Lucy's mouth. Even if it was out of his personality, he couldn't help but blush. For a few seconds he stared at Lucy, admiring her beautiful face.

"Hey! You done there!" a girl from outside the door yelled

"Uh..uh.." Gray felt his heart raised.

He disguised his voice as that of a girl's "Wait a bit! Just..err..combing my hair!"

Yup, definitely out of his personality, he certainly felt stupid.

He shook Lucy vigorously, "Lucy…wake up!" he whispered as quietly as he can

"Hurry up!"

The girl outside yelled once again, resulting to Gray shaking Lucy much more brutally. "C'mon wake up!"

"Ugh.." Finally Lucy groaned

"G-gray?" her eyes peeked "What happened?"

"I'll explain later, stand up" He lifted her up then flushed the toilet

"Hey I'm running out of patience!" the girl outside shrieked

"Would you shut up and wait!" Gray finally yelled at her, this time with his normal voice

_Sheesh. Are all women like this? _ He thought

"H-hey..Are you a man?" the girl asked

_Oh shoot. I forgot._

He panicked as he heard the conversation outside the door.

"Hey there's a man in there."

"Oh my gosh, what is he doing there."

"He might be gay"

_What the.. how many are they out there? _He felt goose bumps on his skin

"Can you walk?" Gray turned back to Lucy

"Y-yea" she still wasn't on her right mind but she felt better than a moment ago.

Gray held her hand and walked to the door. He took some time to breathe before opening it.

He felt his heart stop after seeing the group of girls lined in front of him.

All of them were wide-eyed, staring.

"I told you they were making love" he heard someone whisper

"Gosh, don't they have a room or something?" another one said

He wasn't so surprised at their comments. He came out of the bathroom with his shirt off, holding hands with a girl..and it took a while for them to come out. It was very typical for them to think like that.

He ignored the group of girls and walked pass them. Lucy had her head down the whole time, she had no idea what's going on and didn't really care at that time.

They went to the elevator, heading to the eleventh floor.

Gray still had Lucy's hands in his, not planning of letting go. They've reached the floor and walked to room 502-Lucy and Erza's room

He knocked, seeing if Erza was inside, but there was no answer. _Maybe she's out._

Gray opened the door and aided Lucy inside. He laid her down to her bed. He stayed for a few minutes, just staring at Lucy.

After a while he decided to leave. He stepped out of the room just in time when Erza came out of the elevator. She saw Gray half dressed, looking exhausted.

She paused for a while. _Isn't that our room he just stepped out of? _She thought.

Gray didn't notice her and went to their room.

There he saw Natsu slouching on the couch, flipping the remote while watching tv.

"Oi..lazy-head, that's what you were doing all day?" Gray asked with a teasing glare

"Got a problem with it?" Natsu answered. He sounded a bit calm, which is odd because he was talking to Gray.

Gray was a bit suspicious "Where's Happy?" he changed the subject after noticing Happy wasn't there.

"..said something about fishing.." Natsu answered, still in a calm tone

"You alright?" Gray was curious

Natsu didn't say anything for a few seconds. Gray became a bit worried, they were still friends after all.

"Shut up already, dim-wit" Natsu finally answered

A smirk formed in Gray's lips. _Yep, he's alright. _He thought

-x-

Erza stepped in their room and headed to the bedroom. She saw Lucy lying on the bed. _She looks exhausted, just like Gray. _

She remembered seeing Gray stepping out of their room earlier..

_I wonder if something happened between them.._

* * *

Done.:) I went through the reviews and read that someone wants more GraLu.. which is why i had some last minute changes in this chapter.

it actually turned out much better, so thank you for that suggestion;)

Review please.. suggest! :)

Thanks..


	7. BITTER?

**Chap 7.** Sorry a bit late. Summer class, pfft -.-

This chapter is a bit serious.

Sorry if ever you see mistakes.

Thank you for your reviews! :) i hope you will like it.

* * *

2:00 am on the clock, and it seems like the Dragon Slayer couldn't sleep.

Something was bothering him. He couldn't keep still and always had to change his position in bed. One minute he would be lying on his back, and then later on he'd be upside down, and in a few minutes he'd be on his side. He would mumble something from time to time.

_What the hell is wrong with this brat? _

Natsu wasn't aware that he was keeping Gray awake. He couldn't sleep from the noises Natsu's bed would make whenever he vigorously moves and the mumbling noise he makes annoys him. Natsu, on the other side, was too troubled about something to even notice Gray was staring at him the whole time, observing his actions.

_Why would it not be possible? Is there something wrong with me? _It seems that the thing that has been troubling him was Lucy's answer in the question she had earlier that day.

_Weird Lucy. _He pouted, whispering to himself something about Lucy not having good taste when it comes to love and Lucy being mean and Lucy not considering his feelings and Lucy… breaking his heart. He had on a infantile look. It was like the kind of face you would get from a foolish kid when you take away his lollipop or something like that.

Gray tried his best to understand what Natsu was mumbling about, but he couldn't even hear a clear word. _I've never seen him like this._ He thought.

Yea sure, they may treat each other like rivals most of the time, however they still believe and look at each other as a friend. Maybe it's their pride that kept them from treating each other like one, but that's just how they are.

For a few moments, Natsu actually behaved.

_Finally. _The ice mage thought.

Soon enough Grey felt drowsy, and his eyes started to close.

He was very near to falling asleep.

_But…_Natsu realized something as he laid still.

_I love it when you look at me with those chocolate brown eyes, and the way it gives me chills. _He chuckled a bit

_I love it when you keep on nagging me..when you yell at me because of destroying something or annoying you.._ He grinned. _I love it when we go to missions together, when I would come to your rescue when you least expect it and you would thank me for it._ _I love sneaking on your bed in the middle of the night. I love being with you, every single time. _

Natsu's grin turned into a determined look.

_I love you Luce, and there's no way I'm givin' that up just because of that stupid question._

He felt his heart raised, tension was building up in him. _There's no way I would let anybody else take you from me!…_

"ABSOLUTELY NO WAY!" Natsu unconsciously sat up and yelled.

Gray's eyes opened.

"Damn it! Can't you just let a man have a rest?" He finally had it with his noise. He robustly threw his pillow over to him.

Natsu's eyes widened before the pillow caught his face. He stumbled down to the floor, as if the thing was made of stone. He slowly crawled up from the ground, wearing an evil glare. He had pillow on his hands.

"Jerk!" He jumped to Gray and started hitting him ferociously with the pillow.

"How dare you hit me!"

"You kept me up all night freak!" Gray managed to kick Natsu on the face, leading to the salamander's meltdown.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Natsu once again attacked him.

They fought for hours, until they at last fell asleep.

-x-

Just a few hours passed.

"Morning~" Happy yawned while standing up.

"Eh?" he paused, with his paws still on the air from yawning.

He saw Natsu and Gray sleeping on the same bed with an odd position. Natsu had a foot on Gray's face while embracing Gray's right leg. While Gray had his left leg around Natsu's body. One of his arms was on his butt.

Happy eventually held his mouth, trying his best not to laugh. He reached for his camera with a paw, the other was kept on his mouth.

*CLICK*

_I bet Mira'jane would love this! _He chuckled while hugging the picture.

-x-

_Room 503_

"LUCY!"

A raucous yell woke Lucy. She immediately stood up and went to whoever was calling her.

_Ugh my head hurts. _She rubbed her temples as she headed to the kitchen.

"Yes Erza? She found Erza cooking up something in the kitchen.

Erza looked to her. "Wake up."

"I'm awake" Lucy said with a silly face.

Erza was silent for a moment, searching for the right words to ask Lucy about what she saw yesterday.

"So" she started "How was your day yesterday?"

Lucy's brows rose, she thought of it as awkward for Erza to be asking her stuff like that, especially early in the morning. _Wait. _She cocked her head a bit, pointing a finger on her lower lip. _What did I do yesterday?_

"I..can't remember" she worriedly replied

Erza looked at her suspiciously."Did something happe-"

*BAM*

The forcefully opened door caught Erza and Lucy's attention. They looked to its direction and saw the three mages.

"Aye Lucy! Erza!" Happy greeted

"Sorry to disturb you, we just wanted breakfast."

The rivals behind him were busy doing their everyday routine- fighting that is.

"I can't believe I fell asleep beside you!"

"Get over it! It was your fault in the first place"

"My Fault? You were the one who threw the pillow, dumbass!"

"Who you calling dumbass?"

Erza took hold of the pan she was cooking on and swung it directly to the fighting mages' direction.

*thud* both fell on the ground.

"Eh..wasn't that our breakfast?" Lucy pointed to the scrambled egg now scattered on the floor.

"We'll eat in the restaurant, let's go." Erza walked, not avoiding stepping on the two on the ground.

_Ouch.._

-x-

_**At the restaurant..**_

Natsu was eating like there was no tomorrow, chewing harshly, bite after bite. Chunks of what he was chewing on were even flying ovet to Erza's plate, who sat beside him.

"Slow down, Natsu." Erza said, trying to remain calm.

She looked over to the other side of the table and saw Lucy, who barely even touched her plate.

"Something wrong Lucy?"

"N-nothing" Lucy responded while playing with the utensils "It's just that I really can't remember what happened yesterday."

Gray's sweat dropped and his eyes widened. Erza noticed it and snatched a glare on him.

"All that I remember was being with Gray..at the bar" Lucy added,looking over to Gray

The ice mage choked a bit.

Erza stared threateningly at Gray. Natsu and Happy kept eating. Natsu pretended he didn't hear anything and Happy, well Happy really didn't hear.

"I think I drank too much." Lucy continued.

Erza stomped the table with her fists. "You let Lucy get drunk?" She pointed a finger to Gray

"Then what happened?" She asked, still pointing a finger to him.

Lucy was just watching, apparently shocked at Erza's reaction.

Gray gasped, he was about to explain everything when a group of girls entered the restaurant. _It's them. _His eyes grew wider and he felt his knees shiver.

"Hey look, it's the guy and the girl we saw." A nosey girl pointed a finger over to Gray and Lucy.

"Oh yea, the ones who were making love in the bathroom." Another whispered.

Erza twitched after hearing. _Making love in the bathroom? _Apparently, she thought her question to Gray has been answered.

She felt her blood rushed to her face. Just when she thinks it could not go worse than this, a worker on the resort walked over to Gray. "Sir, You left this in the girl's bathroom yesterday." He handed a shirt to him.

Erza stood up and took a tight grip on the table's edge. "C-calm down.." Lucy tried stopping her. She growled before flipping the table over to Gray.

"What the hell did you two do?"

"E-erza" Happy stuttered after seeing quite a scene, he had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that the fish he was eating suddenly flew along with the table. All of the people in the restaurant saw what she did. They frozed in their position, including Natsu, who's heard everything they were talking about. He tried to remain calm, hiding his face behind his hair as he faced down.

"N-nothing! I swear! " Gray replied. The impact of the table brought him to the ground.

_What's going on? _Lucy thought as she watched.

"You know exactly how he feels about Lucy!"

_Who are they talking about? _

"They're just bestfriends!"

_Bestfriend? _Lucy suddenly turned her head to Natsu. He still had his face down, "N-natsu what are they talking about?" She finally spoke up.

Natsu stood up and made his face visible. Shockingly, he had on a huge smile.

"Hey Erza, is that why you're so mad at this dumbass?" he pointed Gray.

Erza stood there and observed his actions; she was expecting him being mad. Gray was too.

"AHAHAHA!" surprisingly, Natsu blurted out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Gray and Erza looked at him, Lucy and Happy did as well.

"I don't like Lucy!" He continued his snicker

"We're nothing more than friends." said Natsu, emphasizing the word 'nothing'. He wiped off the small tear on the edge of his eyes which he got from laughing so hard.

Erza stared at him, dazed by what he said. "Is that so?"

He nodded, never letting go of the grin on his face. "Right, Luce?"

Lucy didn't answer, she couldn't. She felt her body tremble as she sat there. His words echoing in her mind.._Nothing more than friends. _Of course she knew that, but it's a whole lot different hearing it directly from Natsu. It felt a lot crueler.

"It's not possible for best friends to become lovers." Said Natsu as he evoked what Lucy previously said.

He walked over to Gray, wiping off the grin on his face. He offered a hand down to him.

Gray happily took it. "Thanks man"

Erza remained in her place, still having difficulties processing in her mind what ever has happened.

"Lucy! Are you alright?" Happy asked after noticing she was quiet.

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts, and came to her senses. "Yes" She smiled.

"Hehehehehe" Erza suddenly burst out laughing. She had finally finished analyzing what'd just happened.

"It seems that I've overacted, forgive me." She apologizes to Gray.

-x-

_**A few hours after the incident at the restaurant…**_

Lucy decided to take a walk along the beach, alone. But she never accomplished that since Gray demanded to come with her.

"I just wanted to explain what happened a while ago" the ice mage explained.

"Go ahead."

Gray told her about the incident in the bathroom, and how people thought they did 'that' in there. He also mentioned about Erza thinking that Natsu likes her.

"and that's why.." He ended

"I see."

"But I haven't told them that we really didn't make love." Gray scratched the back of his head while sheepishly grinning.

"Wh-why?"

"I forgot." He reasoned. "But don't worry I'll tell them later, also to Natsu."

After hearing Natsu's name something came up to Lucy's mind."You know what, I'll do it." she demanded.

She thought about what Natsu told her earlier. She felt so upset and at the same time mad at him. _I wish I've never met him. _She thought. _What ever did I see in him that made me love him? _ She wanted to get him back for breaking her heart. She decided not to tell Natsu that nothing really happened to Gray and her. She wasn't sure why. It wasn't like he's going to jealous; after all they're just friends.

-x-

_**Room 503**_

Natsu was on the tub, having a relaxing bath after such an incident.

_Luce and Gray huh. _A bitter smile formed in his lips.

He couldn't help but imagine what may have happened between them. _I bet he liked it. _He gritted his teeth at the thought. _Lucy, why would you be drunk with him inside the bathroom?_ "Damn it!" He punched the water with his fist. _You knew better than that! Unless you intentionally did it? _He felt his eyes twitch. _All this time, I should've known you liked him. _The water started to boil as his body temperature increased. _And I thought I had a chance. _He laughed at himself, the same way he did earlier.

A while ago, you may have thought how he managed to laugh like that in such a situation. Well, that moment he thought how stupid he was, thinking that he may have a chance on Lucy, and then it became easy for him to burst out laughing, he was laughing at his own dim-witted self anyway.

_To think that I couldn't sleep last night because of you? _He face-palmed.

* * *

Ta-da! drama much huh /:

Sorry if you weren't expecting this. But really i hope u liked it.

**So..Will Lucy and Natsu become BITTER to each other? What will happen to their friendship?**

**Wait for the upcoming chapters! **

review! review! ^^


	8. the groom or the best man

Chap 8.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"_Natsu! Natsu!"_

_I looked to see who was calling my name_

"_You'll be late! Go dress up!"_

_It was Happy, he's holding what seems to be a suit. Ugh, he just threw it on my face._

"_What the hell cat." The suit was pure black, neat and ..expensive? _

"_Hurry up you're dead if she finds out you're late" _

_All of a sudden the suit was on me, I wonder how that happened. Well, it fits me quite well. "Late for what?"_

"_Just go." Happy pushed me in a limousine. "She'll soon reach the church!" He waves._

_Where am I going, WAIT, aren't I on a vehicle. Am I cured of my motion sickness? This is awkward. _

_Anyways, I know where he's driving me. We're on our way to a church. Why am I going to a church? Is this my wedding day?_

_We stopped, right in front of the church. The whole guild is there, Mira-jane, Elfman, Levy, Erza, and others. They're all dressed up._

_I opened the door and stepped out. "Oy Natsu hurry up!" Erza dragged me inside. _

"_Lucy's going to freak out if you're late, it's on of her most awaited day after all."_

"_Lucy?" _

_I'm in a church, all dressed up, it's obviously a wedding day. My and Lucy's wedding day? Haha, why am I so darn excited. _

"_Hey jerk. You're late." _

_It's Gray, I invited him to our wedding?_

"_She's here! She's here!" _

_Oh, Lucy reached. I can't help but smile. I might as well position myself here, wait, why is Gray beside me? He might be best man or something.._

_*door opens*_

_Ah, there goes my bride. She looks stunning. Pure white gown, hair's fixed up, beside her is her father. I can smell her from here. Damn it, she's dazzling. She'll soon reach me, and then I'll take her hand and never let it go.. _

_Here it goes..oh..wait..I can't move my hands!_

_She's waiting. Damn it! What's wrong with my hands! Lucy!_

_I see Gray, he's reaching for her hand, hey! I'm supposed to be the groom!_

_Gray!..damn..'t speak..I've lost my voice? I can't move either!_

_No, Luce. She took his hand. Why did she take his hands? I'm your groom, Lucy. What are you doing?_

_They're headed to the altar, and faced old makarov. Stop this. I can't take it. _

"_Do you Gray Fullbuster, take Lucy Heartphilia as your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_Don't you dare Gray._

"_I do." _

_You jerk!_

"_And do you, Lucy Heartphilia, take this young man as your husband?"_

_No, please._

"_I do."_

"_You may kiss the bride!"_

_Ugh, This is nonsense! Stop this now! _

_They're lips will soon touch, no, not in front of me, not ever._

_What happened Lucy? Did you fall for this guy? I am much better than him!_

_Do you really only see me as.. a bestfriend? So I see, I was the best man, and Gray was your groom huh?_

_Just inches from kissing…_

-x-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Natsu's eyes opened.

_Oh? It was just a dream, I knew it. _Natsu sat up and scratched his back. _Damn, I'm sure happy I've set up the alarm. _He reached a hand and clicked the alarm clock to make it stop.

"That was some dream." He whispered to himself.

_Lucy.._

He suddenly shook his head "No! No! I shouldn't be thinking about her!"

"I don't like her!" he crossed his arms. _She's with Gray, anyway. _

"Fool, what are you babbling about over there?"

Natsu looked up and saw Gray, half naked, as usual.

"Erza said to meet at the beach, let's go have fun."

He looked away again. "Uh, go ahead. I'll follow"

"Whatever" Gray stepped out and closed the door.

-x-

_**At the beach.. **_

Erza, Lucy and Happy were sitting on the white sand, admiring the stunning waters.

"Oy!" Gray jogged his way to them

"Eh, where's Natsu?" Happy asked

"He said he'll follow."

Happy sighed.

"Oh!" Erza suddenly stood up, pointing a finger to something far out sea.

"What is it Erza?" said Lucy, who was playing with the sand at the moment.

"Sail boats. I bet we can rent some." Erza answered, placing her hands above her eyes as she looked to a far direction.

"That'd be fun." Gray added. Of course it would be fun for him, since he's absolutely aware that Natsu won't be able to go with them if they did ride one. He smirked evily.

"Let's rent!" Erza started walking towards the front desk. Happy and Lucy followed while Gray stayed to wait for them and the beach instead.

"E-erza, Natsu can't." Lucy stuttered, trying her best not to sound too obvious that she's worried about Natsu.

_Oh wait, why am I even thinking about that jerk? _She thought to herself.

"Oh, that's rig-"

"We'll leave you and Natsu while we go on the boat!" Happy interrupted Erza.

Even if though they thought that Gray and Lucy were together, they still seem to push Lucy to Natsu, _They are the better couple. _Both thought.

"Wh-what?" the stellar mage stuttered.

"Good idea, I'm sure Gray will understand." Said Erza, hiding a grin.

_Gray? Oh yeah, I haven't told her that there's nothing going on between us. _Thought Lucy.

"N-no, you can't" Lucy clasped her hands, desperately begging.

Erza twisted her head to face her "Are you disobeying my order?" she looked with her daunting eyes.

Lucy immediately bowed her head to the superior "N-no ma'am"

"Then we'll see you both later." Erza walked towards the front desk to rent a boat.

"Aye! Bye Lucy!" Happy flew towards Erza before Lucy could strangle him.

_Darn cat…_

Soon Happy and Erza finished paying for the rent and headed to Gray, waving goodbye to Lucy.

"Enjoy." Erza teasingly said.

"Ugh, I'll try" Lucy pouted.

"Eh, where's Lucy?" Gray asked after noticing that only the two came back to him.

"She'll stay behind with Natsu." Happy smiled

"Wh-what?" Erza took hold of Gray before he could run away.

"I'm staying behind as well." Gray demanded.

"No, you're not." Erza grabbed his neck and swung him to the boat.

-x-

_Gosh, where's that dragon slayer. _Lucy sighed as she sat in the lobby, waiting for Natsu to come down from the stairs.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with him." She whispered.

Suddenly she spotted him walking down the flight of stairs. _He's here. _She felt nervous. Her stomach rapidly ached. _Why am I so nervous. _She felt her sweat drop. _Lucy, what's wrong with you, this guy's your best friend. _She thought to herself. After what has happened the day before, she felt her heart flew miles away from Natsu, and somehow she feels she doesn't know him anymore.

Natsu took his last step from the stairs, he was panting.

"Oh" his eyes widened after seeing Lucy sitting on a sofa not very far from where he is standing.

They stared at each other for a while.

_It's her._

_It's him._

Natsu took a deep breath before walking towards Lucy.

"Oy Luce!" He smiled, Lucy knew it was fake.

"Hey" She signaled him to come near, returning a smile as fake as his.

"What are you doing here alone?"

"The others went boating and asked me to stay and, uh, accompany you" She scratched the back of her head.

"You mean.."

"Yea" she gasped.

"Uh kay, this will be.. fun.." said Natsu

They walked out of the lobby together and kept their distance further than usual. From time to time they would snatch a glare on each other.

_Why is it suddenly hard to spend time with him/her? _Both of them thought.

"Hi ma'am! Sir!" a girl on a uniform greeted them.

"Do you mind if I take a picture? We're posting pictures of couples enjoying in the resort in our magazine." She cheerfully explained.

Lucy shook her head "Oh, n-no we're not.."

"I'm just a friend of hers, her boyfriend is out boating." Natsu explained for her. Lucy was silenced.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry." The girl apologized and walked away

"Sorry, Luce." Natsu faced Lucy

"Wh-why are you apologizing?"

"You should be with Gray right now, not me" He said

Lucy ignored him. "Uh, I know what we can do today."

"I'll help you with that favor of yours"

Natsu knew what she was talking about. "You mean you'll help me find a girl?"

"Yes" answered Lucy.

"Great!" Natsu tried to sound excited.

-x-

Natsu and Lucy roamed around the resort. Lucy was a feet ahead of Natsu.

_This cannot go any worse._ Both of them thought.

Every step they take Lucy's temper seemed to boil up for no apparent reason. Maybe it was because of the fact she was helping the one who broke her heart find a girlfriend.

Lucy spotted a group of girls inside a convenient store. "There" she gestured him to go in there. Staying as calm as she could.

"What the hell am I supposed to do there?" he placed his hand on his waist.

"You want a girl right?" Lucy pointed to the girls "There you go."

"Oh great you found me a group of girls. Now what?" responded Natsu, looking annoyed.

"Go hit on one."

"What?" he twitched

"I said go and get one as your girlfriend."

"Do you really think it's that easy?"

"Just go and get yourself a mate so I can go about my business will you?" Lucy raised her tone.

_What's with her? _Natsu thought. Her attitude irritates him.

"You know what? I will." Natsu stomped his feet and walked towards the store.

Lucy watched him out the window as he mingled with the girls. She tried to stay cool.

_He seems good at it. _She thought.

Few minutes passed, or hours, she lost count. It was taking too long. She had almost fallen asleep numerous times as she waited on a bench near the store.

_Why am I even waiting for him? He's probably forgotten about me and went to go out with those girls._

She stood up, and was almost on her way when she heard his tone.

She turned around and saw him, with a girl. Lucy twitched, staying as calm as she could again.

"Luce!" He called over to her

"Hn?"

"Were you actually waiting for me?"

She finally have had it. No more staying calm. She turned around, ignoring Natsu, and started walking. She felt her heart rose as she walked away. Tears formed in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. _No way I'm shedding a tear for you._

Natsu stood still and watched her walk away. He tried to call her several times and several times he was ignored.

"Uh I gotta go, see you." Natsu said to the girl he was with.

He hurriedly chased after Lucy. _What's wrong, Luce. _

Finally, he reached her. He took hold of her arms, but she had no reaction to it.

"Oy, Luce." He pulled her so that she would face him.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

..still no reply. She wasn't even looking at him. "A-are you mad?" She continued ignoring and walked away once again. Natsu didn't let go of her arms and walked with her.

As they walked, Natsu would call her name from time to time, still no answer. His grip on her arms tightened. _I've never seen her like this._

He didn't even notice they've reached the lobby. His grip on her arm loosened when Lucy stepped in the elevator. _Damn._

Quickly, he rushed up the stairs.

Lucy reached eleventh floor, she hurriedly walked to their room. She could feel her tears swell up. She didn't want to cry, but nothing could stop it. _At least I can't let him see me cry.. _She thought as she turned the knob of the door.

She was in, all she had to do was close the door and lock it. But as she was about to do so, something stopped her. It was Natsu, he placed his foot between the door so it wouldn't close.

"N-natsu, go away" She stuttered, struggling to hold down the tears.

He was too strong, He opened the door and took hold of Lucy by her waist. All of a sudden Lucy was pushed towards the door, enabling it to close. Natsu was in front of her, his hands were still holding her waist.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked, placing his forehead on hers.

She looked up and saw him, he was still panting. Finally, her tears dropped. _Shoot. _She faced down again after feeling her tears fall.

It was Natsu's first time in a very long time to see her cry. It made him angry, not really sure to whom he was angry and why. He just doesn't want to see her sad like this.

"Damn it!" he took hold of Lucy's head and placed it on his chest. He hugged her tightly. His lips touched her ears. "Don't cry, please." He whispered, tightening his hug.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever made you cry, I'm sorry!"

_N-natsu.._ She hugged him back.

_I wish it can be like this.. forever. _Both thought to themselves.

-x-

After a few minutes, Lucy stopped crying. Natsu loosened the hug.

Lucy faced Natsu and saw him staring at her. "What happened Lucy?"

"Uh" She felt her heart pound. _He's standing too close. _

"I-I was..hu-hungry!" she reasoned. _Please, don't ask further questions. _Lucy thought

Natsu stared for a while.

Soon, a grin formed on his lips. "Let's go"

He held her arms again and carried her on his back.

"Wh-what are you doing Natsu?"

He opened the door and rushed to the stairs.

"We're gonna get you food to eat." He said as he carefully went down the flight of stairs.

Lucy blushed. "Y-you don't have to carry me, I can take the elevator or walk." She suggested.

"No, I like you here."

Lucy smiled, this time it was real.

But, Natsu didn't..

_While your groom is gone, his best man will take care of you._

* * *

__**To be continued on the next chapter.. **

****Tell me what you think. :)


	9. the new girlfriend?

**Here's chapter 9. **

**Review! :)**

* * *

_**On a sailboat far out sea..**_

Erza was seated on the edge of the boat, sight seeing with her binoculars. Happy is contentedly fishing while Gray badly starves for food.

The ice-mage's belly rumbled "Damn, I'm hungry!" he rubbed his tummy.

"You forgot to bring food. Starve for your error." Said Erza

"W-wha? How could I bring food?" Gray scratched his head "You literally swung me to the boat before I could even move."

Happy giggled "There are lots of fishes here"

"I don't want fish"

"Fine, go starve!"

"Cruel cat!"

"Shut up both of you!"

-x-

Lucy and Natsu continued looking for something to eat. Natsu was still carrying the blond mage on his back.

"N-natsu?" Lucy whispered to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Will you put me down now? People are staring."

"Oh, right." He carefully placed her down, disappointedly.

"Where do you want food?"

"There." She pointed her index to a small hotdog stand and immediately they walked to it.

"My treat." Natsu insisted while grinning

Lucy giggled, she have never heard something like that coming from him.

"What's so funny?" his grin faded

She shook her head "Are you sure you'll treat me?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?"

"It just seems awkward for you to treat people" She started giggling again

"Hey are you saying I'm cheap?" Natsu crossed his arms as he tapped his foot on the ground.

"I didn't say anything like that!"

"You just did! You think I'm cheap!"

"I didn't! Keep your tone down we're on public."

"I don't care! You think I'm cheap!"

Lucy twitched._ Idiot. _A smile fell on her lips.

So on.. Natsu kept on yelling at her demanding that he is not a cheapskate. They argued like little foolish children until they're order were up.

"Here!" Lucy shrugged a hotdog sandwich in Natsu's mouth which caused him to finally shut up.

"Pay for it." She as well took a bite on her own sandwich.

"Why should I?" he mumbled with the hotdog still on his mouth

"Don't tell me, you don't want to pay cause your chea-"

"I will already!" He kept on mumbling as he reached for his wallet.

Lucy smiled. She sees him as cute whenever he acts like this.

"Natsu-kun!"

Lucy and Natsu turned and saw a girl waving while walking towards them.

_That girl.._ Lucy thought

"Ah! Hey!" Natsu raised a palm and greeted with the hotdog on the other hand.

The girl slipped in between them. She faced Natsu and had her back face Lucy.

_Th-that's rude. _Lucy thought

"Are you alright? You suddenly left a while ago" the girl asked Natsu

"Uh yeah, sorry about that." Natsu scratched the back of his head and grinned

"I had to take care of some, uh, problem"

Lucy twitched, _problem? Is that me you're talking about?_

"Oh!" Natsu remembered about his blonde friend

"I want you to meet my best friend, Lucy" He grabs the shoulders of the girl and spun her around for her to face Lucy.

"Luce, this is Lisa." Said Natsu "The girl I met in the sto-"

"Yeah, I saw her a while ago" Lucy cut him off

"Nice to meet you Luce!" Lisa reaches out a hand to Lucy

"Uh, it's Lucy" Lucy takes her hand "Only Natsu calls me Luce" She added, gaining a weird look from Natsu.

They shook hands vigorously as they wickedly glared on each other.

_So this is the 'Lucy' Natsu have been talking about.. _Lisa thought _She's not as pretty as Natsu described her._

_So this must be his new girlfriend.. _Lucy thought _Natsu can do better._

"Uh, you guys wanna stop shaking hands yet?" asked Natsu

"Oh!" Both girls released their hands

Lisa faced Natsu again, completely ignoring Lucy, again.

"Natsu-kun! You said you were going to treat me!" Lisa said as she hooked unto Natsu's arm.

"O-okay, where do you want me to treat you?"

_Ugh such a flirt. _Lucy thought as she watched them.

"I'm hungry, I think I'll just have what Lucy ordered." Lisa suggested

_Tsh. _Lucy looked away and continued eating.

"Here's your order ma'am" The lady on the stand handed Lisa the sandwich and Natsu eventually paid.

"Thank you Natsu-kun!" She hugged him tightly but Natsu seem not to mind.

Lucy kept calm in her position.

"Lucy! Flame-head!" another voice called

"Wha- it's stripper." Natsu said as he looked over to him, he was done eating by that time.

_It's your groom. _Natsu thought.

"Gray? I thought you went boating?" Lucy asked as Gray reached

"Y-Yeah, we were" Gray explained while panting

"Where's Happy?" asked Natsu

"and Erza?" Lucy added

"Happy saw a pet shop on our way and told me to leave him there." He gasped for air "and Erza..long story I'll tell ya later!"

"Whatever." Natsu said

"Oh, Lisa this is Gray, he's an ice mage and a stripper" Natsu explained

"Hey!" Gray interruped

"Shut up. Gray this is Lisa"

"Nice to meet you Gray!" She smiled. Lucy rolled her eyes

"Uh, you too"

Gray noticed Lisa's hand around Natsu's arm. "I see she's your new gir-"

Gray's belly suddenly rumbled, this time it was loud enough for his company to hear.

"Woah." Natsu laughed as he pointed a finger to Gray's belly

"Sh-shut up moron! I'm freaking hungry!" Gray angrily said as he wrapped his arms around his belly.

"Here Gray." Lucy held Gray's arm and pulled him near her. She took the sandwich she was eating and held it near his mouth.

Gray froze, even Natsu didn't move and watched.

"Take a bite." She said with a sweet smile

_My turn. _Lucy thought to herself

"O-okay" Gray opened his mouth and Lucy gently fed him.

"Aw! That's so sweet!" Lisa literally yelled. Gray blushed but Lucy had no reaction.

Natsu stood still and watched as Lucy fed his rival, and fed him again and again until he reached his last bite.

Lucy gently pushed the last piece of bread in his mouth; her fingers slightly touched his lips.

"Th-thanks Lucy" Gray was a bit surprised but he admitted to himself that he absolutely liked it.

_Gross. _Natsu thought.

**-x-**

_**On a sail boat far out sea...again:))**_

Erza sat on the edge of the boat, admiring the stunning sea and the orange-colored sky. The sun was setting soon.

"How have you been?" a gentle voice spoke

"Good." Erza answered

"I see." The man said

Silence fell for seconds..

"I'm sorry" both of them said in chorus

Erza slightly giggled. "I'ts alright."

Silence again..

"I..didn't forget about you"

Erza turned her head and faced the person beside her.

"I didn't either…

..Jellal."

* * *

Boom. Cliff-hanger.

I bet you thought this chap was going to have NaLu scenes l: Sorry. Blame Lisa for interrupting.

Please Review. PLEASE REVIEW. :D

Xaviour: there you go. intro to the Jellal thingy ;)

A lot will be explained in the upcoming chapters so wait for updates! REVIEW PLEASE/:


	10. Jellal ! some changes made pls reread

Chapter 10

**Just so you know.. Jellal's story in here isn't the same with the manga..so don't be confused! :)**

Sorry for the wait.

**ATTENTION : I HAVE MADE CHANGES IN THIS CHAPTER..READ THE FLASHBACK BEFORE TEAM NATSU LEFT FOR THE S-CLASS MISSION AGAIN. SORRY**

**chap 11 is on the way:)**

Review..

Disclaimer applied

* * *

Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Lisa were on a small restaurant at the resort.

"Wow, you really are hungry." Lisa said as she watched Gray eat vigorously.

Gray didn't respond and kept on chewing.

"You're looking more like Natsu" said Lucy

"Wadya mean?" the dragon slayer reacted

Gray swallowed his last piece of his meal before speaking "It's because we didn't have food on the boat."

"Oh!" Lucy remembered

"Can you tell us now what happened with Erza on the boat?"

The ice-mage took a napkin and wiped his messy mouth

"Jellal." Only a single word left his mouth and it was enough for Lucy and Natsu to shriek.

"JELLAL!" the two mages yelled with their eyes wide open

"Yeah."

"How the hell is that even possible?" Natsu furiously asked with both of his hands messing up the table cloth.

"Well, a while ago.."

_**Flashback..**_

"_There are lots of fishes here" happy said to the hungry ice-mage_

"_I don't want fish"_

"_Fine, go starve!"_

"_Cruel cat!"_

"_Shut up both of you!" the Titania yelled_

"_H-hai!" Happy and Gray behaved_

_Erza was still sight seeing using her binoculars. She carefully runs her head along with the material to admire the view of the ocean._

_It's all blue._

"_Oh."_

_She saw another sailboat not very far from where they are._

_Must be another guest from the resort. She thought to herself._

_Erza focused her binoculars to the sail boat she saw._

"_I-Imposible" She stuttered as her eyes widened in disbelief._

_She saw something, or someone. And all of a sudden she feels weak. Accidentally dropping the binoculars on her hand, she catches the attention of the two mages with her._

"_Erza is there something wrong?" Happy asked_

"_What is it?" Gray followed_

_Erza tried her best to catch her breath _

"_Je-jellal" _

_After hearing, the remaining mages on the boat had their eyes widened too._

"_What's up with him?" Gray asked_

"_He's here." She points to the direction of the sailboat nearby_

"_Isn't he dead?" Happy placed a paw over his head and tried to see where she was pointing. _

"_It's probably someone else." Gray tried calming himself._

"_No." She replied in a calm tone_

"_It's him. I'm sure." _

_Gray rushed to where Erza was standing and grabbed the binoculars which fell on the ground. _

_He quickly positioned it in front of his eyes and drove it to the direction Erza said._

_After a few seconds, "Oh!" Gray suddenly twisted his head to face Erza_

"_Jellal's alive?" yelled Happy. Gray nodded_

"_We have to go, now." Gray insisted_

"_Fine. You go." She replied without glancing back on him_

"_What are you talking about? You're coming with us."_

"_I'll stay."_

"_Erza! Jellal have almost killed you and flame boy once!" He yelled aloud_

"_Shut up he can hear you."_

_Gray ignored what she said. "We're gonna keep you away from that jerk!"_

"_Yes Erza." Happy agreed. _

"_I said both of you leave." She demanded_

"_No."_

"_Now."_

"_Erza! Would yo-"_

_Gray paused after noticing Jellal's boat drifting nearer to them_

"_He heard us." Erza whispered_

"_Let's go!" Happy yelled, he was terrified_

_Gray was about to stir the boat when Erza held his hand. He faced her._

"_Please, trust me on this. I need to talk to him alone" Erza begged. _

"_E-erza.." She looked straight to his eyes._

_Only a few moments passed by.. "Happy!"_

_Gray signaled the cat to summon his wings. "Let's go."_

_Happy had no choice but to follow. He summoned his wings and took a tight grip on Gray shoulders._

"_Please be careful." Gray's last words before they flew back to the resort._

"_I got this." Erza whispered, drawing a smile on her face_

_**End of flashback.**_

"You Jerk!" Natsu slammed the table with his fists

"She almost died once because of that guy and now.." Natsu's body temperature increased, everyone in the restaurant felt the heat.

"Natsu.." Lucy whispered

Lisa has already left them by the time Gray started explaining. The mages didn't even notice her leave. Lucy did, but she pretended she didn't.

"We have to go, now." Natsu stood up and was about to leave but Gray took a grip on his shoulders

"Leave them alone."

"Idiot what are you-"

"I saw Erza's face. She was desperate to talk to him." Gray said

"That's still not an excuse." Natsu slips away from Gray's grip

"Natsu, you have to trust Erza." Lucy added

Natsu bowed his head, covering his face with his salmon hair. "Even if I want to, I can't" he said quietly.

-x-

"How have you been?" a gentle voice spoke

"Good." Erza answered

"I see." The man said

Silence fell for seconds..

"I'm sorry" both of them said in chorus

Erza slightly giggled. "I'ts alright."

Silence again..

"I, didn't forget about you"

Erza turned her head and faced the person beside her.

"I didn't either..Jellal."

She noticed him smiled a bit.

"He was the ice-mage right?" Jellal asked, referring to whom she was with a while ago

"Yes. Natsu and Lucy are also with me."

"I see."

"Why are you here Jellal?"

Jellal didn't reply

"The last time we've encountered, you tricked me and.. almost killed us." Erza said

"That wasn't me."

"What are you talking about? Wait..Why are you even alive?"

"You sound like you don't want me alive." Jellal smirked

"I'm serious Jellal."

He wiped off the grin on his face and told the whole story to Erza.

"I thought I was possessed by Zeref"

"Weren't you?"

"I wasn't" He cocked his head "Someone has been playing with me all along."

Erza's eyes widened "How are you so sure?"

"Because..is not dead."

Erza backed up out of shock. "What are you saying?"

"He's alive..i-it's hard to explain."

Erza decided to put that aside "You haven't answered my question." She held a hand on Jellal's shoulder

"What are you doing here..alive?"

"You were supposed to be dead, it's impossible for you to survive such an impact." She added

"I was dead."

Erza had wide eyes "Wha-"

"A young girl resurrected me using her magic."

_Don't tell me..Wendy.._ Erza remembered..

_**Flashback.. before team Natsu left for an S-class mission**_

_It was a normal afternoon in the great guild of Fairy Tail_

_Noise never left the air. Yep, that's Fairy Tail alright._

_Erza was seated on a table near the counter, enjoying her favorite dessert, strawberry cheesecake. Nothing catches her attention when she's eating one of this. Not even the fighting rival at her back, fire versus ice again. _

_Lucy's on the counter, sipping her usual order, orange juice. She's currently discussing some stuff with Levy.._

_"Hey, who's Jellal?" Levy asked _

_Lucy almost choked "Jellal?" she said aloud_

_Wendy, who was eating on the other side of the counter heard it. "Jellal? That's a familiar name" the girl whispered_

_"I overheard Gray.." Levy explained "Jellal was the possessed guy right?"_

_"Ah..yes, he was Erza's childhood friend."_

_"I see." Levy rested her arms on the counter "What does he look like?"_

_Lucy thought for a bit. "Well, Natsu said he had dark blue hair and black eyes.." _

_Wendy continued to eavesdrop_

_"..and he had this weird tattoo on his right eye." _

_Wendy's eyes widened. **Could it be him?** she thought_

_"Ah, Gray said that jerk almost killed Erza." Levy added  
_

_"Yeah" Lucy sighed "But don't worry, he's dead now."_

_Wendy heard it all. Unintentionally, she dropped the fork she was using. _**_It's him! _**

_Tears formed in her eyes and she rushed outside the guild. No one noticed her._

_.._

_Finally, Erza's last bite on her desert._

_As soon as she swallowed the last piece, she became aware of what was happening around her. She was like a blind and deaf person who experienced a miracle and suddenly could hear and see. lol._

_She looked behind her.. "NATSU! GRAY!"_

_The fighting rivals eventually stopped and leaned on each other like bestfriends. "Y-yes Erza?"_

_Erza smirked. "You two get along well." _

"_H-hai!"_

_Erza thought there was nothing to do in the guild anymore so she decided to go home._

"_I'll see you tomorrow, we'll leave early for the mission." She informs team Natsu_

"_Sure"_

"_Alright!"_

"_Okay."_

"_Aye!"_

_They waved goodbye._

_Erza have just gone out of the guild when she heard sobbing. She looked to the direction of the noise and saw Wendy._

_She wasn't really the type that would comfort children but she heard Wendy's cries filled with sadness and anger and..guilt._

_She walked to her. "What's wrong?"_

_Wendy looked up to her. _

"_E-erza-san" She wiped her tears_

"_I've done something wrong!" She started crying again._

* * *

To be continued..

Hey did I get Jellal's attitude right? Damn I really need some help. please help.

By the way. Please try to read also my second story.. "Summer Class" I really need

reviews in that story.

Review! Thank you guys.


	11. Wendy's mistake?

Chap 11. Wendy's…mistake?

**ATTENTION: I"VE MADE CHANGES TO CHAPTER 10. PLEASE READ IT AGAIN. PARTICULARLY TO THE FLASHBACK BEFORE TEAM NATSU LEFT FOR S-CLASS MISSION. Sorry..thanks.**

disclaimer applied

* * *

Previously.

_**Flashback..**_

_Erza have just gone out of the guild when she heard sobbing. She looked to the direction of the noise and saw Wendy._

_She wasn't really the type that would comfort children but she heard Wendy's cries filled with sadness and anger and..guilt._

_She walked to her. "What's wrong?"_

_Wendy looked up to her._

"_E-erza-san" She wiped her tears_

"_I've done something wrong!" She started crying again._

_-x-_

_Erza panicked, she had no idea what to do._

"_H-hey don't go crying like that!" she yelled _

"_But I've made a terrible mistake!" she said as she cried_

"_What? Just tell me and stop weeping child." Erza said, scratching the back of her head_

"_You know about my m-magic right?" the child stuttered_

"_You mean your ability to heal? Yes I do." She nodded_

"_Uh, well" Wendy wiped her tears "I resurrected someone."_

_Erza's eyes widened "Why did you do that? I'm sure that would be more than what you can handle."_

"_Y-Yes it was." Wendy faced down "Which is why I was unconscious when you rescued me."_

"_Oh." _

_Era remembered their former mission. The mission wasn't a job that they saw at the bulletin board. One afternoon a talking cat which calls herself 'Charles' came to the guild. Charles knew Fairy Tail had powerful mages which would help her rescue her Nakama.. Team Natsu agreed to help and rescued Wendy which have been kidnapped and taken hostage in a cave. _

"_You mean..when we rescued you.."_

"_Yes. Those who kidnapped me forced me to resurrect a certain person."_

"_Okay. Now why are you crying over that?"_

"_The person I've resurrected is bad." Tears forming again_

_"I'm sorry! It's a terrible mistake!"_

_"Listen." Erza knelt down and wiped her tears_

_"I have no idea what you are talking about but I know one thing.." she slid the child's hair behind her ears_

_"Mistakes can be forgiven." she smiled, recalling her own experience with her former Nakamas. _

_Wendy smiled "Thank you Erza-san"_

_Erza stood up, gave Wendy a pat on her head, and went her way._

_**End of flashback..**_

"Was it a girl?" Erza asked Jellal, referring to the person who resurrected him

"Yes. How did you know?"

"We were the ones who rescued her."

"Oh." Jellal looked at her "Thanks then."

"Wha- For what?"

"I escaped when the guards had to go after you."

"Ah.."

"Even though it wouldn't make much difference. I can still take them down without your help." He teasingly smirked.

Erza looked away.

"Anyways, why did they resurrect you?"

He smirked again. "To lead them to Nirvana."

-x-

_**At the Resort..**_

Natsu returned to room 502. Lucy accompanied him to make sure he doesn't go running off to Erza and Jellal. Happy was back from the pet shop and soon was told about everything. He stood outside the terrace and watched the sea if there would be some sort of proof that something was wrong. Some boats were seen from where they were but not the ones that were riding them.

Gray waited for Erza at the beach.

The stellar mage was sitting on the couch as she watched as the troubled Dragon Slayer walked around the room in circles. He has been doing this since they've reach the room half an hour ago.

"Would you just take a seat?" Lucy finally suggested

Natsu paused and looked at her with his nervous eyes. Lucy froze.

"Ugh this is stupid! We should just go there!" He looked away and crossed his arms

"Look, we'll go there if Happy sees something wrong, kay?"

"But-"

"Natsu." Lucy interrupted. She patted the couch, signaling him to sit beside her. She smiled sweetly.

Natsu sighed and eventually did so, mumbling stuff as he went.

"There you go." Lucy faced him and smiled even brighter

He faked a smile back

-x-

**_At the beach.._**

"Damn, I'm hungry again." Gray complained as sweat dropped from his forehead

"Would you like something to eat?.." A familiar voice spoke "..Gray-sama?"

Gray sighed and turned around

"You again?"

"Yes, Juvia again" She blushed "Juvia has decided not to give up even after what you told me."

_**Flashback..again..teehee.**_

_**On the bar..After Gray met Juvia.. (See chap 5 if you forgot )**_

_Gray was about to order a drink when someone called to him._

_"Gray-sama!" He turned his head_

_His eyes opened widely after seeing who called him.._

_"Juvia?"_

"_Yes, Juvia." She blushed_

"_What are ya doing here?" he asked_

"_Well, following Gray-sama!" She clasped her hands and placed it beside her cheek as she blushed harder_

_Gray twitched "W-Why?"_

"_Well, everyone except you have noticed that.." she paused to catch her breath_

"_Juvia likes Gray-sama!" her eyes was filled with hearts_

"_Eh" Gray looked away shyly "Uh, sorry."_

_Hearts vanished from her eyes "W-Why are you saying sorry?"_

"_I already have someone else I like." _

"_A-And who is that?" Juvia tried not to cry_

"_Lucy Heartfilia." Gray said, proudly_

_Juvia looked down "So you really are my rival in love, Lucy" she whispered _

"_Uh, but hey.." Gray added "You're pretty cute and tough too, it would be easy for you to find someone else." He smiled and walked away_

_Juvia stayed standing for a few moments. His last words ecoing in her mind. **You're pretty cute..CUTE. **_

"_Eeeep" she shrieked as she let herself fall on the ground with her hands feeling the beat of her heart._

_People stared at her but she didn't care_

"_Juvia still have a chance!" she whispered_

"_I won't be beaten by my rival in love!"_

_**End of flashback..**_

"Didn't I tell you I like Lu-"

"Yes you have." Interrupted Juvia "If you don't know, Juvia doesn't give up that easy"

"especially if Juvia's going to lose you if she did." She added, silently

"Huh? What was the last thing you said?" Gray heard her whisper

"N-Nothing Gray-sama!" she blushed again

"Juvia thinks she still have chance on love" she shyly said

Gray ignored

"And..Lucy might like someone else." Juvia added, causing Gray to look at her

"What was that?"

"Lucy likes the Dragon Slayer." She explained

Gray was confused

"You see, after you have left, Juvia stayed on the bar until late night." She paused to gasp.

"Then Juvia saw Lucy and the Dragon Slayer dancing with each other romantically on the event called 'couples night'" she smiled

"I have been watching them as they danced but Juvia was sad they didn't notice and then Happy came and said tha-"

"How do you know Lucy likes that idiot?" He interrupted

"Well, Juvia as well as Lucy is a girl too. Therefore Juvia knows how girls act when they like someone."

"They blush" she whispered to herself again, while blushing

"But Juvia is truly jealous of Lucy." Juvia added

"Hn?" Gray reacted

"Because two of the nice men Juvia knows are liking on her."

_Two? _Gray thought to himself. He knew he was one, but who was the other?

"Two?" he asked

"Indeed. Gray-sama and the Salamander." She answered

The ice-mage was surprised

"Natsu?"

"Yes, the Salamander." She chuckled

"How?"

"Well, he blushed while the young lady was on his arms. And the way he looks at her.."

Gray was silenced

_So, you really do like her? _

"Dense idiot" he whispered to himself as he smirked.

His smirk soon disappeard. _What about me? Do I really like her?_

"Gray-sama?" Juvia called

"It seems you are not listening to Juvia." She looked down

"Uh, sorry bout that."

Gray decided to lay on the sand with his arms serving as a pillow for his head. Juvia sat down on his right side.

_Lucy..Do I really like Lucy? _He thought. _Well, I blush a bit when I see her. Maybe I do._

_But then..why am I not sure? _His feelings battled inside.

He sighed.

"The ocean truly is magnificent." Juvia distracted his thoughts

He gazed up at her.

He have just noticed Juvia was wearing a white two-piece- his first time seeing her so..uncovered. She was just, flawless. Gray noticed her Fairy Tail mark on her left leg. He smiled after recalling those times she was so eager to join them.

He thought he was gazing too long and was about to look away when her pink cheeks caught his attention. It always seemed to turn pink whenever she's with him. He soon found himself staring at her face. She was beautiful. 'Pretty cute' indeed. Her short hair which had his favorite color-blue fitted her well. Her eyes seem to sparkle as the sun shone through it. She was smiling, admiring the ocean.

A wave crashed on the shore and crawled to where they were.

"Oh!" Juvia almost jumped up as she shivered after the water touched her legs, it was colder than she expected.

Gray, who still had his eyes on her, laughed after seeing her reaction.

After he did, he eventually placed his eyes on her again.

"Uh" Juvia was looking at him as well, their gazes met. Her cheeks turned pink again, she smiled sweetly at him.

Gray felt a rush in his cheeks as well so he immediately looked away.

"Oh.." Juvia felt sad and buried her faced in her arms

_What the hell. _Gray thought as he faced the other side, blushing.

-x-

_**Room 502**_

Lucy finally ran out of patience with her best friend which has been trying to escape for the last few minutes.

"You try running away one more time and I swear I'll kick you!" She yelled as she grabbed Natsu and placed him beside her again.

"I'll escape, you'll see." he crossed his arms and pouted

Lucy lifted her feet on the air and placed it on Natsu's lap. "Let's just see if you still can." She tightly hugged his arm.

"Eh.." Natsu felt his heart raised

"I won't let you escape." She whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Hehe.

Review guys!

Thanks for those who read my other story. :)


	12. Jellal and Erza

Please review! :)

Thank you for those who reviewed the previous chapter.

I hope you'll like it.

**Disclaimer applied**.

* * *

Chapter 12:

**Previously**

**"Anyways, why did they resurrect you?"**

** Jellal smirked again. "To lead them to Nirvana."**

Erza gasped, tightening a fist.

Nirvana is a legendary magic which is created by Roubal, a member of a tribe from the past and also the guild master of Cait shelter.

It was created for peace. However Nirvana took more and more darkness upon itself. It gained the ability to turn light into darkness. The tribe of the creator was hostage of this power. Nirvana made them fight among themselves until Roubal was the only survivor. Roubaul's body perished but his spirit had to watch over Nirvana because of his sin.

Titania jumped up. Smoke filled the air as Erza transformed to her morning star armor.

As soon as everything was clear, Jellal sees her twin swords pointing over to him.

"I won't let you!" she yelled at the top of her lungs

Jellal smirked.

"Calm down."

-x-

** Room 502..minutes earlier**

**Previously**

"**I'll escape, you'll see." he crossed his arms and pouted**

**Lucy lifted her feet on the air and placed it on Natsu's lap. "Let's just see if you still can." She tightly hugged his arm.**

"**Eh.." Natsu felt his heart raised**

"**I won't let you escape." She whispered as she rested her head on his shoulders.**

Natsu felt his body temperature burning up. _Lucy.. _He thought

"Guys!" Happy went inside and paused after noticing their position.

"I don't mean to disturb your lovey-dovey but I saw something!" He continued

"What?" Lucy and Natsu separated. They ignored the 'lovey-dovey' part.

"Smoke..I know it's from Erza's requip magic."

Natsu immediately stood up and looked at the stellar mage.

Lucy nodded. "Let's go."

-x-

**Sail boat..**

Erza's eyes twitched

"What do you mean calm down!" She raged

"I'm ready to forget my feelings if I have to stop yo-"

"I refused."

"W-What?"

"I refused to lead them to Nirvana."

Erza thought for a while. Soon enough her anger started fading.

-x-

**On the beach..**

**Previously**

**Gray felt a rush in his cheeks as well so he immediately looked away.**

"**Oh.." Juvia felt sad and buried her faced in her arms**

**_What the hell. _Gray thought as he faced the other side, blushing**

"Gray!"

"Oy! Ice-man!"

"We have to go!"

He heard Lucy, Happy and Natsu's yells.

His blush disappeared and he jumped up to see the three mages running to him.

Juvia was confused and stood up as well.

"Happy saw something." Lucy explained as they reached him.

"We have to go to Erza. Now." Natsu demanded.

"Yes, Happy will carry Natsu and we'll rent a boa-" Lucy paused and looked at the girl beside Gray. Happy and Natsu did as well.

"Juvia?" the three of them yelled

"Yes, Juvia's here." She glared at her rival in love

"Let's talk about that later, we have to go to Erzaa!" Natsu shrieked

Happy took a grip on Natsu's shirt and flew him to the direction of the smoke he saw earlier.

"We'll meet you there!" The cat informed

Gray and Lucy headed to the boats. Juvia decided to come along, she wouldn't let Gray have alone time on the boat with her rival. Lucy thought she would be a great help if fight occurs.

They found a slightly huge motor boat and went their way.

-x-

**Sail boat..**

"You refused?" Erza asked in a confused tone

"Yes"

"Well, why should I believe you?" She was still suspicious

"Erza." He started "After I was resurrected, I was completely out of the spell. I'm back to normal." He smiled

"That's why I ran away when the guards chased after you, remember?"

Erza smiled slightly and transformed back to her normal suit.

"Sorry for reacting so fast."

Jellal chuckled and signaled Erza to sit beside him again.

"So..what was that about forgetting your feelings?" He teased, recalling what she yelled moments ago.

"H-Huh?" Erza was starting to blush

_Why did I say that! _She screamed inside

Jellal teasingly smirked at her, Erza's sweat dropped.

"Don't mind that!" She unconsciously yelled

Jellal chuckled again, watching her as she panicked.

Erza looked away.

"Erza." Jellal said with a serious tone. Erza turned her face to him.

His smirk faded as he moves his face nearer to hers. Erza stared blankly, unable to say a word or to even move.

"I.."

Just inches separated their lips from touching..

*BAM*

Something from above dropped on the boat causing it to sway vigorously.

"Natsu?"

The blazing Dragon slayer stood up.

"I'm here Erza and I'll beat the hell out of Jella-"

He stopped after feeling his motion sickness.

"Oh no." He fell flat on the ground, holding his barf in.

"Oh, I forgot!" Happy yelled above

"What are you doing here! Didn't I specifically told you to let me talk to him ALONE!" Erza raged.

Happy stuttered "Eh..eh.."

"Erza!"

Lucy, Gray and Juvia have arrived in a motor boat.

"Stupid Natsu! He's down again!" Lucy said after noticing Natsu lying helplessly on the boat.

"You dare disobey my orders!" She summoned a huge sword and smashed it to the waters.

Jellal watched by her side.

"Eh..Erza c-calm down.." Lucy stuttered as their boat robustly moves from the wave caused by Erza's smash.

Juvia was shocked.

"We were just worried!" Gray explained

"Worried about what?" She calmed down

"That Jellal would hurt you again." Lucy answered, wiping off the splashed water on her face.

"But it seems that you're doing fine." Gray added after noticing nothing seems to be a proof that they were fighting.

Erza was silent for seconds. Then she leaped to the motor boat they were riding, it was not very far from their sail boat.

The three mages on the boat trembled, including Gray.

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry." They bowed

Erza smiled, she realized they were only worried about their Nakama.

"It's fine guys."

"Eh?" they yelled, confused.

"Does that mean Erza-san isn't angry?" Juvia whispered

"Oh, Juvia's here?" Erza said

"Never mind that, are you two really not fighting?" Gray changed the topic, Juvia felt sad again and looked down.

"No. He's back to normal." Erza turned to face Jellal and signaled him to come to the motor boat. He smiled and leaped his way as well.

"Happy, carry Natsu with you." Erza ordered

"Aye!"

They headed back to the resort on the motor boat. Jellal explained what happened to him, Erza aided his explanation. Juvia as well explained why she was there, but she substituted another reason rather than saying she was following her Gray-sama.

As they were about to reach shore..

"So, who's going to bring back your sail boats?" Lucy remembered, pertaining to the sailboats which Gray and the others used earlier and Jellal's sailboat, where Erza transferred to when they met. Both were left out at sea.

The mages looked at each other and started laughing.

Happy and Natsu reached shore as well.

The cat immediately dropped Natsu as he panted, lying also next to him.

"Don't worry about that" Erza told the mages as they walked over to the sick Salamander and his cat.

Lucy carried the exhausted cat while Erza held on Natsu's foot and dragged him as they headed to the lobby.

It was already night time.

The mages stepped in the elevator. Erza didn't bother dragging Natsu through the stairs so he was also in the elevator.

Just as the door closed, he regained consciousness and jumped up.

Gray intentionally pressed the elevator button.

"Erza I'll save yo-" The elevator started moving, and again Natsu laid flat on his stomach.

The mages laughed.

Juvia waved goodbye and stepped out as they reached the 5th floor, which was her room floor.

"Bye!"

"See ya."

"Don't hesitate to come and spend time with us." Lucy smiled

"Yes of course, Juvia will see you again!...Rival in love." She whispered the last part.

The elevator door closed and went up to the eleventh floor.

They stepped out, including Jellal.

It turned out his room was only 4 rooms from Erza and Lucy's – Room 508. I guess only bad timing hindered them from meeting on the earlier days.

Lucy placed down the cat and went inside their room.

Happy walked to theirs and Gray dragged Natsu in.

Jellal was supposed to go in when Erza called him.

"Jellal."

He paused and turned to her.

"I shall see you again tomorrow."

Jellal raised his brow and smirked at her

"W-We still have things to discuss about!" She reasoned and immediately rushed inside, slamming the door.

Jellal as well went in his room, never letting go of that smirk.

All of the mages went directly to their comfy beds and rested, it was quite a day.

Natsu, who was left lying on the ground in their room, didn't regain his consciousness that night. I guess he drifted straight to sleep.

All of them did..

Well, except for two..

"Jellal." Titania whispered as she lay on her side, embracing a pillow. She blushed.

"Erza" Jellal whispered as he lay on his back, with arms serving as pillows. He smiled.

* * *

Review please. :)


	13. Truths

Sorry it took long. I'm really busy these days. T.T

Please review:)

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**Previously**

**Natsu, who was left lying on the ground in their room, didn't regain his consciousness that night. I guess he drifted straight to sleep. **

**All of them did..**

**Well, except for two..**

"**Jellal." Titania whispered as she lay on her side, embracing a pillow. She blushed.**

"**Erza" Jellal whispered as he lay on his back, with arms serving as pillows. He smiled.**

**-x-**

Morning came-7:00 am

The stellar mage jumped awake.

"Good morning!~"

Lucy immediately covered her mouth after realizing Erza was still heavily asleep. She stayed quite late last night.

"Sorry.." She whispered and went for a bath.

Room check- Natsu and Gray's room and Jellal's room – Everyone's still asleep.

Minutes passed, Lucy stepped out of the tub and got dressed.

"What would be nice to do this morning?" She asked Plue, who was creepily soaking wet.

"Let's go walk at the beach." She grabbed her stellar spirit and headed down to the lobby.

"It's great that Jellal's back to normal right?" She continued on their way

"I can sense Erza is really happy."

"Juvia's here too."

She looked down at Plue. "I really wish you could talk, y'know"

They've reached the shore.

"Oh, and Natsu.." She sighed "I bet he's happy too."

"You see, he has a new girlfriend, her name is…"

Lucy paused and stared widely after noticing someone not very far.

"Lisa?"

She jogged nearer to get a clearer view. Plue disappeared to the Spirit World.

"Lisa!" She confirmed

Lisa heard her name and jumped up from the lap of a boy he was just smooching with earlier.

"Lucy?" She trembled, the boy she's with wasn't Natsu and Lucy was fully aware of that.

"Did you and Natsu broke up?" She asked "Or don't tell me you're..cheating on him?"

The male beside Lisa stood up "Who's she talking about?"

"No one!"

"What do you mean! Natsu's your boyfriend idiot!" Lucy was starting to get mad; Natsu's her best friend after all.

"I can explain." Lisa sighed

She grabbed Lucy's arm and walked away from the boy. "Wait there." She yelled

After reaching a distance, she lets go of her grip.

"Now, explain." Lucy patted her foot and placed her hands on her hips

Lisa gasped "Natsu.." She stared at Lucy "He's not my boyfriend"

Lucy backed away, "What? But I thought.."

Lisa smiled "We we're pretending"

She started explaining..

_Flashback.. the store where Lucy told Natsu to search for a girl._

"_What the hell is wrong with her all of a sudden?" The Salamander mumbled as he went in the store. "That weirdo!" _

_He heard a giggle and looked behind. "A-Are you alright?" There stood Lisa, a girl with white short hair and blue eyes._

"_Uh, yeah" He scratched his head_

"_I'm Lisa." She tilted her head and smiled _

"_Natsu." He grinned and they shook hands_

"_Oh, I'd like you to meet my friends.." Lisa signaled a few girls to come to them_

_-x-_

_Outside the store.._

_Lucy was standing near the window where she has a clear view of Natsu, who was shaking hands with girls at the moment._

_She watched him out the window as he mingled with the girls. She tried to stay cool._

_He seems good at it. She thought._

_-x-_

"_Hey do you happen to have a boyfriend?" Natsu boldly asked Lisa_

"_W-Why do you ask?" She fixed her hair behind her ears and blushed_

"_I need some help." He replied_

"_Huh?"_

"_I asked my best friend to help me find a girl and she told me to come inside here and look for one." He paused to catch his breathe. _

"_But really, I have no intention to find myself one..it was just a misunderstanding." _

"_Eh?" Lisa was confused_

"_Ugh! Just help me! I just want to get this over with." _

_He knelt down in front of her. Lucy didn't see him do so because she went to sit on a bench to wait for Natsu. _

"_Whoa! Please stand up!" Lisa helped him up_

"_Fine I will." She smiled_

"_Great!"_

"_What do I have to do?"_

"_Pretend that you're my girlfriend." _

_Natsu further explained his plan and how he wants her to act. Then he started describing Lucy, just incase they will have to meet. Most of their time was spent on Natsu telling Lisa stories about him and Lucy. He seemed to enjoy it which is why they forgot the time and took longer that they should. _

_They finally ended their conversation and went out of the store together. _

_Natsu spotted Lucy and was surprised she was still there after a long time. He thought she would've just left him. _

_"Luce!" He called over to her_

_"Hn?"_

_"Were you actually waiting for me?"_

_Lucy stood up and started walking away, ignoring Natsu's calls. _

_End of flashback._

_-x-_

"And then I met John, my boyfriend." She ended

"Oh my." Lucy stared blankly

"But why would you accept a request like that?"

Lisa blushed "Well, I think Natsu's cute, I was even a bit disappointed when he told me we only had to pretend"

"I liked him..but all he ever talked about is you." Lisa added, she whispered the last parts so Lucy wasn't able to hear.

"Idiot!" She slightly slapped Lisa's head

"Shh!" Lisa clasped her hands and begged "I know, I'm sorry."

Lucy sighed and nodded.

"Please tell my boyfriend it was just a misunderstanding!" She bawled and hugged Lucy tightly.

"E-Eh alright already!"

Lisa wiped her tears and they walked back to the boy. Lucy started apologizing and surprisingly, Lisa's boyfriend understood.

"Thanks Lucy." Lisa whispered

"Welcome." She smiled

"Oh, and by the way, your deal with Natsu is over alright?" She added

Lisa nodded and they parted ways.

Lucy went back to the beach and laid on the sand.

"Natsu, you idiot." She smiled

-x-

Erza and Lucy's room

Time check: 8:30 am

Erza finally woke up. She stood up and stretched.

"Hn?" She noticed Lucy wasn't in the room.

Erza took a shower, got dressed and decided to go down as well.

She stepped in the elevator. It was only inches 'til the door fully closed but a hand slipped between it.

The door opened again.

Erza blushed. It was Jellal.

"Morning." Jellal greeted.

Erza nodded and smiled.

Silence fell until the second floor.

"Did you have breakfast already?" Jellal asked

"Not yet." Erza replied

*Ting*

They've reached the ground floor.

Jellal held on Erza's hand and walked to the restaurant.

"Let's eat."

-x-

Natsu, Gray and Happy's room

"Jellal!" The Salamander jumped up and yelled

"Shut up!" A pillow came rushing to his head

Natsu fell on the ground. "What the! Jellal?" He scratched his eyes

"Idiot, Jellal's not here."

Natsu's vision cleared and saw Gray on his boxers.

"Oh, Stripper."

Gray twitched

"What happened? Where the hell is Jellal?" Natsu's fist tightened as he gritted his teeth

"You passed out, moron."

Gray told him the whole story and that Jellal was back to normal. Minutes passed.

"I still don't like him." Natsu pouted as they walked down the stairs

Gray smirked

"Hey, why are you even walking with me? Can't you ride the elevator with Happy?" Natsu was curious.

"I have to ask you something." Gray sounded serious

Natsu glared "What?"

"Do you like Lucy?"

Natsu paused and stopped walking.

He faked a smile "She's all yours." He started walking again.

"What if I don't want her to be mine?"

"Wha-" Natsu looked back to face him

"But you two are together! What do you mean you don-"

"Together?" Gray interrupeted

"Lucy didn't tell you?"

Natsu's eyes widened

"Didn't tell me what?"

-x-

the beach

Lucy still lay on the sand, enjoying the bright sun.

She felt something blocked her from the light. She opened her eyes to see.

"Juvia!" She smiled and sat up

"Hi there." Juvia sat beside Lucy

"Why are you not with Gray-sama and the others?"

"I just wanted time alone." She smiled

"Oh, choosing to be alone than to be with Gray-sama?" She shook her head "You are weak, Rival-in-love."

Lucy twitched "Why do you always call me that."

"I don't like Gray." She added

"Juvia sort of knows that."

"Well then, why do you still call me that?"

"Juvia needed confirmation that you have no feelings for Gray-sama"

Lucy looked straight to her eyes. "Okay. I absolutely do not like Gray."

-x-

_A few minutes earlier _

"_Lucy didn't tell you?" Gray asked_

_Natsu's eyes widened_

"_Tell me what?"_

"_We're not together."_

"_What-"_

_Gray further on explained until they reached the ground floor_

"_Lucy didn't tell me anything! Damn it!" He yelled, ignoring the people who stared_

"_Why would she do that!" _

"_I need something to eat!" Natsu went to the restaurant _

"_You coming?" Natsu looked back at Gray who stopped at his place_

"_I'll follow."_

_He got a glimpse of Lucy and Juvia at the beach._

_He decided to ask them to come to eat. _

_Gray was still confused about his feelings for Lucy, and even for Juvia after that incident at the beach. _

_He reached them and was about to call their names but something cut him off. _

"_Okay. I absolutely do not like Gray." Lucy boldly said _

_-x-_

Gray paused behind them

"I like someone else." Lucy added, burying her head on her arms

"Juvia knows."

"You do?" Lucy looked back at her

"Yes. It's.."

"Natsu." Lucy and Juvia said in chorus

_So it's true. _Gray continued eavesdropping.

"Then why don't you tell him?" Juvia suggested

"Well, I thought he had a girlfriend." She explained

"But now that I know it's fake, I might consider confessing." She added

_Lisa's a fake? _Gray thought

"How about you? Why don't you confess to Gray?"

Juvia looked down "Gray-sama likes Lu-"

"Juvia." Gray interrupted

"Eh?" Lucy and Juvia looked behind and saw Gray.

"Gray! How long have been there?" Lucy stood up

"Just now."

"Gray-sama said he likes Juvia!" Juvia laid on the sand with hearts on her eyes.

"What?" Gray yelled

"You like Juva, Gray?" Lucy giggled

"N-No I only-"

"Don't worry, she likes you too." Lucy interrupted

_I was just trying to stop her from telling you that I like you. _He thought.

"Gray! Lucy! Juvia!" Happy flew to them

"Let's eat! I'm hungry!"

Gray decided to forget about what happened and headed to the restaurant.

Lucy shook Juvia until she reached her senses and they followed Gray. Juvia blushed on their way.

_Is it true, has Gray-sama changed his mind and like Juvia more than Lucy? _She thought

-x-

Minutes earlier

the restaurant

Jellal and Erza discussed things as they ate.

"You told me last night we have things to discuss about." Jellal said

"Yes." Erza nodded

"First of all, what are you doing here at the resort?"

"Well.."

_Flashback_

_ Fairy Tail.. A few days after team Natsu left to go to the resort._

"_Where is Gray-sama!" Juvia's tears flooded the entire guild_

"_Master sent them to a resort. They'll be back!" Mira-jane tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't. _

"_Gray-sama left without telling me!" She cried_

"_Look, I'll give you a ticket if you stop crying." Master Makarov went out of his office after hearing sobbing. _

"_Please do!" Juvia begged_

_Master gave her a ticket and soon she packed and left to follow her Gray-sama. _

_A man who was eavesdropping outside went in the guild. _

"_Do you have another ticket?" _

_Master Makarov was about to head in his office when he heard a voice._

"_Oh." _

_He saw the mark on his eye. It was exactly like how Erza described it. _

"_Could it be..you are the Jellal Erza have been talking about?" He transformed to his giant form._

_The guild members who heard positioned as well._

"_What are you doing here! You should be dead!" _

_Makarov was about to strike him when a voice cried._

"_Stop Master!" Wendy ran to him, and he returned to normal._

"_It's my fault! I resurrected him! You should punish me!" Wendy cried on his shoulders_

"_Wendy.."_

"_Please, I mean no harm." Jellal interrupted_

_He knelt down in front of the entire guild_

"_What are you doing!" He head most of them yell_

"_I'd like to know where Erza is." _

"_Why should we tell you? You almost killed her!" Levy yelled_

_Jellal looked at each of their eyes. _

_He explained everything, including the fact that he was back to normal and he even refused to show Nirvana. _

"_I long to see Erza." _

_Jellal told the guild what he was planning and soon he caught the hearts of Fairy Tail. _

"_We should give him a ticket too, Master." Mira-jane suggested with teary eyes._

_Master Makarov wiped the tiny tears off the edge of his eyes and handed him a ticket. _

_Jellal was thankful. He rushed to follow team Natsu._

"_I'm so happy for Erza!" Levy shrieked_

_End of flashback_

-x-

"You went to the guild for me?" Erza asked

Jellal nodded.

"How come you didn't immediately looked for me when you've reached here?"

"I was..busy" He replied

"How did you get them to tell? And even give you a ticket?"

Jellal smiled "I told them what I was planning for."

"Wha-"

"Erza!" Natsu called

"Natsu? You're awake."

He nodded and took a seat, he looked pissed off.

"Something on your mind?" Erza asked, she was suspicious of the fact that he wasn't even yelling at Jellal or trying to kill him or something like that.

"Nothing." He looked away

Erza ordered for him. His food came and he ate like a pig.

"Oi!"

Gray reached with Happy, Juvia and Lucy were behind him.

"Let's eat!" Happy yelled

* * *

Done!

What's Jellal's plan! Find out! :D

Review!


	14. An arguement

**Thank you for your reviews!  
**

****I'm really busy guys -.- sorry for late updates. Also, to those who are reading my other story, I **might** not update that until this one's done.

This chap is short but i hope you'll like it. :)

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Previously**

"**Something on your mind?" Erza asked, she was suspicious of the fact that he wasn't even yelling at Jellal or trying to kill him or something like that.**

"**Nothing." He looked away**

**Erza ordered for him. His food came and he ate like a pig.**

"**Oi!"**

**Gray reached with Happy, Juvia and Lucy were behind him. **

"**Let's eat!" Happy yelled**

Erza signaled them to sit. Since it was only a table for two, Gray took a table and placed it beside for extension.

Erza was sitting in front of Jellal, beside her was Natsu. Lucy sat beside Jellal, facing Natsu. Juvia sat between Gray and Lucy. Happy was beside Natsu.

They ordered food.

"How was your sleep Erza?" Lucy started

"It was fine. Where have you been?" She replied

"I roamed around alone." Lucy scratched her head and smiled

"Did we disturb both of you?" Gray interrupted

"N-Not at all." Erza answered

"Eh, what's wrong with Natsu?" Happy noticed he looked pissed

"Oi, flame-brain, fix your face." Gray smirked

"Shut up." Natsu replied

"Weirdo..not..telling..truth..." He mumbled as he chewed

"What was that?" Lucy asked

Natsu hastily looked away which caused Lucy to rage.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Natsu ignored.

"Lovers' quarrel.." Juvia whispered

"Hey! We are not!" Lucy yelled

"Eh? Why is Natsu ignoring Lucy?" Happy asked

Erza smirked "Lucy, Natsu. Go out and fix this argument." She commanded

"WHAT!" both mages screamed.

"Go." Erza glared at Lucy

"F-Fine." She stumped her foot and walked towards Natsu

"This is your fault idiot." She grabbed the back of his shirt and drags him out of the restaurant.

"Uh, is this okay with Gray?" Happy asked

"Oh. Lucy didn't tell you either?"

"Tell us what?"

"We're not together."

"I knew it!" Erza shouted

-x-

Lucy continued dragging Natsu until she saw a hut not very far from where they were. It was far from people so it was the perfect place to talk privately.

"You have some explaining to do!" Lucy lets go of her grip and went in the empty hut.

"Come here." She sat and crossed her legs.

Natsu went in with still a bitter facial expression. He slammed the door behind him and sat in front of Lucy.

"What's your problem?" The Stellar mage began.

Natsu had his feet up with his arms crossed. He had an immature posture and he did his best not to meet gaze with Lucy.

Lucy continued to yell. "Hey! Talk idiot!"

"What's your problem?" She asked once again.

Natsu gasped before yelling.

"YOU!"

Lucy was frightened. She bowed her head as she felt tears rushing to her eyes.

"Why would you hide that from me?" Natsu added, he was already standing at that time.

"What did you want me to think? Huh!" He shrieked

Lucy sat still. Yes, she might always see Natsu mad like this at an opponent during a serious battle, but not at his own Nakama- not at her.

She struggled to speak. "W-What are you t-talking about?" she was still holding back her tears.

"I thought you and Gray were together!" He raged

Lucy was surprised, she looked up to him.

"T-That's what you're mad about?"

Natsu was silent. He came to his senses and all he could do was yell.

"DAMN IT!" He let his self freely fall on the floor of the hut.

Lucy wiped her wet eyes and stood near him.

"What are you doing?" She stared down at Natsu who was covering his face with both of his arms.

She heard Natsu mumble behind those arms. "dnowwhtofilnimore"

Lucy sat down to hear him clearer. "What did you say?"

"dnowwhtofilnimore" He mumbled again

Lucy placed her face nearer to his arms "What again?"

Natsu finally took off his arms and yelled "I said I don't know what to feel anymore!"

Lucy and Natsu froze after realizing their face too close to touching.

"E-Eh.." Lucy backed away.

"Uh..What do you mean you don't know what to feel?" Lucy fixed her hair and did her best to lead them back to the topic.

Natsu rolled so his back faced Lucy.

"Forget about it." He whispered.

Lucy felt a smile on her face.

She knelt beside Natsu and took hold of his head. She gently placed it on her lap.

"Eh" Natsu was confused.

"Tell me about it." Lucy smiled down to him.

-x-

At the restaurant..

"Juvia wonders how Lucy and Natsu are doing." Juvia said.

"Me too." Happy added.

"They'll be alright." Erza smiled.

Gray took his last bite and stood up.

"I'm going to take a walk."

Erza nodded and Gray started to walk out the restaurant.

"U-Uh.. Gray-sama.." Juvia whispered

Gray turned around and saw Juvia blushing.

"Uh, wanna come?" Gray asked

Juvia jumped up and jogged to Gray with hearts on her eyes.

They walked together.

"They left me again." Happy pouted

Erza handed him jewels. "Here, you may enjoy yourself."

"Aye! Thank you!" Happy smiled and flew away.

"That was nice of you." Jellal smiled

Erza smiled back

"So..what was that you were planning of?" she turned back to their topic earlier.

Jellal gasped.

"Meet me at the beach tomorrow night."

* * *

Eeep. Cliffhanger on the NaLu. :p Please review.


	15. At Last

****Heya, sorry late again.

I really have to finish this story.. I'm getting busier each day -.-

* * *

**Previously..**

**"So..what was that you were planning of?" she turned back to their topic earlier.**

**Jellal gasped.**

**"Meet me at the beach tomorrow night."**

"Why?"

"Just come, you'll find out."

Erza nodded

They headed out and were about to part ways..

"Oh.."

Jellal touched Erza's arm.. "Wear something nice." He added

He immediately took off without having Erza say a word.

Erza scratched her head in confusion and decided to head back to their room.

-x-

At the hut..

**Previously**

**"Uh..What do you mean you don't know what to feel?" Lucy fixed her hair and did her best to lead them back to the topic.**

**Natsu rolled so his back faced Lucy.**

**"Forget about it." He whispered.**

**Lucy felt a smile on her face.**

**She knelt beside Natsu and took hold of his head. She gently placed it on her lap.**

**"Eh" Natsu was confused.**

**"Tell me about it." Lucy smiled down to him.**

"You can always count on me whenever you have problems you know, we're best friends."

Natsu twitched and sat up from her lap. His back faced Lucy's side.

"That's exactly the problem!" He pouted and crossed his arms.

"I want you to be more than my best friend!" He yelled, finally.

But unfortunately, he screamed at the exact time the thunder growled. Lucy didn't hear a thing he said and was frightened by the thunder.

"Eeep!" She unconsciously jumped.

_Damn thunder. _Natsu thought

Rain started to fall, real hard. It was almost like there was a storm.

"Natsu! Let's go back to the hotel!" Lucy was terrified.

"I don't think we can." He said with still a pissed tone.

"What do you mean?" Lucy went to the window where Natsu was.

She could hardly see anything because of the rain. It would be dangerous if they would walk through there.

"Where did the storm come from!" She cried

"H-Hey stop crying." Natsu poked her head

"We can stay here for the moment."

-x-

"Hurry, will you!" Gray shouted as he ran hand in hand with Juvia

"Yes Gray-sama!"

It seems the storm caught them in the middle of the shore. Gray grabbed Juvia's hand and started running to any building near to them.

"There!" Gray spotted a room.

They rushed inside, panting.

It was dark, Gray searched for the lights. When he opened it, they realized they were in a storage room.

"Uh, I guess it's better than outside." Gray said.

"Juvia's fine with it." She smiled.

"Oh." Juvia blushed when she realized Gray was still holding her hand.

"S-Sorry." He quickly let go.

"I guess we'll stay here for the moment." Gray drifted back to the topic.

-x-

"How long do you think it would take 'til the rain stop?" Lucy asked, sitting beside Natsu who looked of vex; still pissed about the lighting that interrupted his confession.

"Dunno.." Natsu answered hazily. He kept a bitter look till then. Lucy was starting to get annoyed.

"What the hell's wrong with you!" She jumped in front, shaking him vigorously.

Natsu was silent for seconds. "You wanna know?"

He stood as well, pushing Lucy down the other bench on the opposite to where they were sitting. She fell and sat on it with Natsu on top of her. Her sweat dropped as she felt heat on her legs which were in between Natsu's.

"W-Wha-"

"I like you." Natsu cut her off, with the most unexpected statement.

"No." He took it back.. "I mean I love you."

Lucy had her eyes wide as ever as she tried her best to understand what was happening.

"N-Natsu." She was still looking up on him until she noticed his face moving closer.

"I'm tired of hiding my feelings, Luce." He said his last statement.

He gasped before moving even closer to her. No way was he going to take this longer. He couldn't. He felt his dragon self urging him to do what he so long desires, and so was his true self.

He kissed her, ever so slowly.

Lucy, on the other hand, felt as if in paradise. _Is this real? _She thought as she closed her eyes, concentrating on the feeling of Natsu's lips on hers.

Natsu broke the kiss; he wanted to make sure it was okay with her. He wouldn't want to go against her will even if he wanted it more than anything.

"Natsu.." Lucy whispered.

Lucy took hold of Natsu's scarf and pulled him closer.

"I love you too."

Natsu was surprised, but after a few minutes he felt a rush in his cheeks, and finally he had his toothy grin.

"A-Are you sure, Luce?" Natsu asked, just to make sure she knew what she was talking about.

Lucy smiled. "Just kiss me, silly."

Natsu smirked and kissed her once again. This time, Lucy slightly opened her mouth and Natsu played with her lower lip.

Both felt great intensity as they continued the connection. Natsu lifted Lucy by her waist so she would kneel on the bench and would be on the same level as Natsu.

They continued. Lucy used her fingers and played with Natsu's pink hair while Natsu felt Lucy's smooth curves with his palms.

After what felt like hours, they finally paused, looked and smiled at each other.

Lucy tilted her head. "Since when?" She asked, referring to when did even Natsu start having feelings for her.

Natsu grinned and scratched the back of his head. "I bet you may have noticed my behavior changed.."

Lucy gasped, "Yeah.."

"You kept it that long?" She asked, and Natsu nodded.

"And you?.." Natsu asked back.

Lucy chuckled.. "I can't remember."

Natsu pouted. "You mean we were just being stupid this whole time?"

Lucy smiled and hugged him. "Well at last we know now, right?"

Natsu smiled and hugged her back.

"Yeah..I love you Luce."

* * *

Just as I said, I plan to finish this as soon as this month or first week of the next month. If possible. Because if I don't, update will take longer and longerrr.

So I had to do this scene already. I hope it didn't seem like it was rushed.

Please REVIEW. :D


	16. Mate

Chap 16. Super late, sorry.

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**Previously..**

**Natsu pouted. "You mean we were just being stupid this whole time?"**

**Lucy smiled and hugged him. "Well at last we know now, right?" **

**Natsu smiled and hugged her back. **

"**Yeah..I love you Luce." **

-x-

At the storage room..

"Does Juvia have any chance?" Juvia asked silently, breaking the awkward silence that reigned for the past 20 minutes.

"Hn?"

Gray sat on the floor, a foot further from where Juvia was sitting.

"Does Juvia have any chance on Gray-sama? Or do you still not like Juvia" She repeated, boldly this time.

She heard Gray's silent chuckle which made her felt stupid for asking that question. She buried her face in her arms.

"I have no right to tell you that you do not have any chance." Gray spoke, causing Juvia to look back on him.

Juvia stared and didn't speak.

"Feelings change." Gray smiled at her and she blushed.

A loud thunder came and suddenly the light turned off.

"Eeep!" Juvia shrieked.

"No power." Gray said, flicking the light switch on and on.

-x-

At the hut..

Natsu and Lucy were sitting on the floor as well. They leaned comfortably on each other, back to back.

"How long do you think the rain would last?" Lucy asked

"Don't care." Natsu replied, placing his hands on his side to look for Lucy's.

Lucy helped him and led her hand to where he could reach it.

"Mira-jane would freak." She chuckled.

Natsu took hold of her hands and tangled it to his.

"You know this means I want you to be my mate, right?"

"Of course, idiot."

"Do you wanna hear about Dragon Slayers and their mates?"

"Sure."

Natsu turned around quickly and grabbed Lucy's shoulders to turn her as well. They faced each other.

Lucy smiled at him, but Natsu didn't smile back. .

"First of all, Dragon Slayers only have one mate." He paused and stared at her reaction.

"Great!" Lucy smiled again.

Natsu continued. "Which means he would absolutely be possessive over his mate.."

"Okay." Lucy continued with her cheerful reply.

"..and would always want to be with his mate.." he gasped "even if you wouldn't want me any more." He continued, staring deep in her eyes throughout the time.

Lucy's smile faded. She crawled nearer to Natsu.

"Natsu." She played with his hair. "Stop worrying will ya?" She smiled once again and hugged him tightly.

"Stand up." Natsu commanded.

"H-huh?"

"Just stand up Luce."

Lucy loosened the hug, stood up and watched Natsu as he positioned himself to kneel.

"Natsu..what the hell-"

"Luce, look at me."

She looked, nervously. _What are you doing! We're too young!. _She screamed to herself.

"I know it's probably too late to ask.." He scratched his head and blushed

Lucy gulped.

"Would you be my mate?"

She took a few minutes to think, and then she chuckled. "You're such an idiot!"

"Of course I would!"

Natsu showed his signature grin and jumped up to her to kiss her.

"I was..just making sure." He kissed her cheeks.

-x-

"Gray-sama! Where are you?" Juvia yelled

"I'm just right here."

She felt a tap on her shoulder, Gray sat nearer beside her.

Juvia stayed quiet.

"Scared?" Gray said, teasingly.

"N-No." Juvia replied. He could imagine her pouting, he smirked.

Juvia felt a cold feeling on her hand, she leaped in surprise.

Gray chuckled. "I've noticed you're not quite used to anything cold." He recalled the instance on the beach (chap11 if you forgot)

"N-No Juvia likes cold." She blushed.

"Cold freaks you out."

"It does not!"

"A water mage who's not used to anything cold."

Gray continued teasing.

He grabbed Juvia's hand and held it tightly.

Juvia felt her face heat up.

"Cold huh?"

"Yes. But Juvia can learn to get used to this cold thing." She replied, softly.

Gray felt a smile on his lips. "Soft.." he whispered as they held hands.

The rain stopped and the light turned on.

Gray and Juvia blushed as their holding hands became visible.

She felt her heart raised, this was a dream come true.

"Shall we go?" Gray stood up, letting go of her hand.

Juvia pouted. "Okay." She said dully.

He smirked and headed out the door.

-x-

Natsu, hand in hand with Lucy, headed also back to the hotel.

They had wide smiles on their faces. Both were thinking about what would be their teammates' reactions about their new relationship.

* * *

Review!:) please.


	17. We liike each other

Chap 17 guys. i love you all damn it. l:

Review!

* * *

**Previously.**

**Natsu, hand in hand with Lucy, headed also back to the hotel.**

**They had wide smiles on their faces. Both were thinking about what would be their teammates' reactions about their new relationship.**

-x-

Lucy and Natsu reached the lobby and went up the stairs.

After a few minutes, Juvia and Gray reached the lobby and stepped in the elevator.

"Ugh, tired.." Lucy whispered. Only a few steps were left until they'll reach their floor.

Natsu heard her and without permission, he grabbed her arms and swung her so she would ride on his back.

"It's okay Natsu.."

"Shut up and ride on my back."

Lucy rolled her eyes and did so.

They reached the floor the exact time the elevator door opened, and there was Gray and Juvia.

They stared at each other for a while.

"H-Hey.." Lucy started, she blushed deeply.

"You look good together." Natsu chuckled. Juvia blushed.

"You're the one to speak." Gray teased.

"I think I'll walk now." Lucy whispered and Natsu guided her down.

"Hey popsicle, got a sec? We've got something to tell you."

Gray nodded and followed Natsu and Lucy to room 506. Juvia followed as well.

Inside they saw a bunch of clothes, mostly dresses, laid literally everywhere.

"E-Erza?" Lucy looked around.

Soon, a paranoid Erza came jumping out of a mountain of clothes.

"What the hell happened here?" Gray asked

"S-Shut up! Do not ask." Erza replied hastily.

"Anyways, Natsu and I have something to tell you."

As they sat on the couch covered with clothes, they heard a bang on the glass door on the terrace. Juvia opened it and Happy came flying in.

"Happy!" Natsu grinned.

"You're just in time!" Lucy added.

"Aye! In time for what?" Happy cuddled beside Natsu.

"We've got something to tell you.."

Lucy and Natsu stared at each other, intently.

Erza felt a smile forming on her lips, she had an idea about what they were about to tell her. As she held her smile, Natsu reached Lucy's hand, and Erza could not hold it anymore.

"FINALLY!" She yelled with her arms and legs spread apart. (lol)

Soon, Gray and Juvia realized too.

"Juvia congratulates both of you. I am very well happy that Lucy will surely not steal Gray-sama now." Juvia said and Lucy twitched.

"Wha- nevermind. Anyways, it's about time you dense idiot finally admitted your feelings." Gray added and gave Natsu a pat on the back.

Lucy and Natsu were sitting still, looking at each other, confused.

"B-But I haven't said anything yet.." Lucy wondered.

"Yeah, I think I'm being left out too." Happy pouted.

"Both of you are truly stupid." Erza said. "I'm happy for you."

"Uh..thanks" Natsu scratched the back of his head.

"Can someone tell me what is going on!" Happy waved his paw.

"We liiiiiiiike each other!" Natsu and Lucy yelled.

"Oh.." Happy felt his eyes tearing up.

"I'm so happy for you!" He flew on Lucy's chest and hugged her tightly, with tears of joy.

All of them laughed.

-x-

After a few minutes,Gray offered to walk Juvia to her room while Natsu and Happy decided to go back to their room as well.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Natsu gave Lucy a peck on her cheek.

"Okay." She smiled.

After closing the door, Lucy heard mumbling under the pile of clothes.

"Uh, Erza?"

Erza popped her head out the mountain of clothes.

"Would you mind if I ask?" Lucy trembled as she spoke.

Instead of a reply, Erza ran and hugged Lucy.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Erza?"

"I have never felt like this before." She heard Erza whisper.

They sat on the couch and Erza told Lucy about her chat with Jellal. Lucy was happy to see a different side of her. She smiled to herself, realizing that Erza was confessing to her about her feelings for Jellal.

"I see." Lucy smiles as she stares at Erza who was looking very shy at the moment.

"Would you want me to help you pick the perfect outfit?"

Erza hugged her once again. "Thanks." She whispered

They stood and started to look for the perfect outfit.

"So many.." Lucy whispered to herself.

-x-

Gray was going back to his room when he saw Jellal standing near their door.

"Waiting for someone?" Gray spoke

"Ah, yes." Jellal replied. "You, actually."

"What for?"

"I love Erza." Jellal said, as bold as ever.

"Uh.." Gray couldn't think of what to say.

Jellal grabbed his shoulder as he leaned to his ear.

He whispered something to him.

Gray smiled, shook his hands and headed back to his room.

* * *

Review :D check out my new story lol XD Extremely Close Best Friends.


End file.
